Cupcakes and Tattoos 2: The Sweet Life
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: Newly married and ready to take on the world together, life has never been sweeter for tattoo artist Callie Torres and bakery owner Arizona Robbins.
1. Chapter 1

No matter how hard she tried to fight it, the insufferable squawking of seagulls and the sound of waves crashing violently against the shore filtering through open windows slowly coaxed Callie Robbins-Torres out of her deep sleep. She groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she tried to remember where she was this time. A month of traveling all over Italy with a few nights spent in France and Switzerland by way of train just for the hell of it was enough to totally discombobulate her. As she looked out the window, the dark grey sky and howling winds told her that there was a massive storm brewing over the Pacific and she was glad she already winterized the outside of her... Oh right. Now she remembered where she was and that made her sad. Shivering and unwilling to do anything about the open windows, Callie pulled the covers up to her chin just as an arm snaked across her stomach and pulled her close to its owners warm body. Callie turned to her side and wiggled back into the inviting embrace, fitting the two women together perfectly, as always. She grinned and sighed when she felt soft lips on her shoulder, indicating that her wife was also awake. The amazing feeling of felicity she experienced every time she got to call Arizona Robbins-Torres her wife, even to just herself, has yet to wear off and she didn't think it ever will. But then again, it's only been a month, so what did Callie know?

"I want gelato." Arizona mumbled sleepily, making Callie laugh softly both from the random statement and the tickling of the breath against her skin.

"Sorry, babe. We're not in Italy anymore. The stuff here isn't as good."

"Why did you have to remind me?" Arizona groaned. "What time is it?"

"I have no idea." The dark sky also made it difficult to determine what time of day it was. Day time was all she could come up with.

"Time zones suck."

"Jet lag sucks."

"Honeymoon being over sucks."

"You weren't getting sick of me?"

Arizona hugged her wife closer to her front and kissed behind her ear. "Never." She whispered, kissing her again. "Never ever."

"Ready to go back to work?" They had landed in San Francisco late the night before after over twenty long hours of traveling, including an uneventful layover in Washington DC, and hired a car service to take them to their beach house for the night. Aria had left Callie's car there a week prior and once they were up and ready, they would be driving home and jumping right back into their normal lives. Something that sounded like a good idea at the time of their planning, but not-so much at that moment.

"I have to admit that I miss it, but I'm going to miss getting to sleep in with you every day and having no set schedule even more."

"I know what you mean." Callie sighed. She hated Arizona's work schedule more than anything, but that was the price she had to pay when she fell in love with a bakery owner and it was more than worth it.

"I'm a little nervous about what we'll find when we get back." Arizona said. They had made no contact with anyone back home while they were out of the country, choosing to spend their time with just each other and not having to worry about work or anything else. And it had worked. The biggest worry they had on their honeymoon was what they were going to eat for dinner, because there were just way too many choices and they could never agree.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah... We should get up."

"No." Callie protested.

"Okay." Arizona was not about to argue. The bed was too comfortable and the weather looked dreary. Staying here with her wife seemed like the much better option. Closing her eyes again, she snuggled into Callie's back and buried her face in her loose hair. Another one or five hours of sleep couldn't hurt.

The next time Callie woke up, rain was pouring down, drumming on the the deck outside in a lulling cadence that made her want to fall right back asleep. But, they were back in the real world and in this world, they had real responsibilities. Responsibilities that seemed rather insignificant at the moment. Turning to wake up her wife, she saw that Arizona's back was towards her. Her tank top had ridden up, exposing most of the tattoo Callie never got tired of looking at. Even though it was all done by two different artists with two different styles, all the details and colors merged together perfectly to form one beautiful piece of art suitable for framing. Callie has never been prouder of any other tattoo she's ever done. She used her fingers to lightly outline the wings of the butterfly at the base of Arizona's spine. It was still as vibrant as the day she put it there. It all was. Arizona really had the perfect skin to tattoo and Callie was addicted to it. She could do things with color on that skin that she couldn't do on a lot of other people and had been itching for a long time to add some more ink to it, but she hasn't said anything. It had to be Arizona's idea. If it were up to Callie, the blonde would be covered by now. She smiled as she traced the stem of a calla lily, trying to think of what else she could add to it to make it even better. An artist's work is never done.

"I blame science."

"What?" Callie stilled her fingers movements. She hadn't realized Arizona was awake too.

"For not being able to get up. A body at rest wants to stay at rest."

"Unless an outside force comes along."

"I don't see an outside force, do you?" Arizona turned so she could lay on her back. She knew what Callie had been thinking a few moments ago and needed to distract her.

"No..." Callie said, turning to lay on her own back.

"See, it's not our fault."

"Well, actually there is-"

"Shhhhh!" Still refusing to open her eyes, Arizona blindly reached out to cover Callie's mouth, settling on cupping her boob instead. "Don't ruin it."

"How about we skip work today and go back down to San Francisco. I know of an excellent place to get gelato."

"It's not the same and should we really play hooky on our first day back?"

"I guess not." Callie sighed and leaned over the bed to grab her bag off the floor. She took out her phone and waited for it to turn on to check the time. "We'd be having dinner right about now."

"No wonder why I'm starving." As if on cue, Arizona's stomach released a loud groan of protest. Callie's gurgled in response. "Our stomachs are talking to each other."

"Oh? What are they saying?"

"Feed me, Seymour!" Arizona sang as he threw her arms in the air. "Feed me all night long."

"I'm your willing slave." Callie laughed when that made the blonde's eyes finally pop open.

"Dirty." Arizona grinned as wiggled her eyebrows and turned to face the brunette. She tried to stick her hand underneath Callie's shirt, but it was slapped away. "Rude."

"Later." Callie winked and hopped up before her wife could distract her anymore. After she shut the windows, she turned around to find Arizona with her arms crossed over her chest and pouting at the ceiling. The endearing moue on the blonde's face almost made Callie give in. She was starving and really had to use the bathroom though and those two things combined won out over anything else. Deciding to ignore her, Callie went into the bathroom and came back a few minutes later to find that Arizona hadn't moved. "Arizona, please get up. The monthly BOD meeting at the shelter is today and I already missed last months. As the President of the board, I really shouldn't miss two in a row. And I need to stop by Evangeline's first."

"Does that make me the First Lady?"

"Sure." Callie laughed when Arizona smiled smugly, like that actually meant something. It didn't take much to please the blonde.

"Then I guess I better do as you say, Madame President." Arizona threw her legs over the side of the bed and jumped up. With a saucy grin, she moved fast to close the gap between her and her wife before the other woman ran away.

"Arizona..." Callie knew that look well.

"Hmm?" Arizona paused to make the brunette think she was actually going to listen.

"I'm serious. We really need to get ready and-" It was too late, Arizona's lips were already shutting her up. Before Callie had a chance to get away, Arizona slid her hands down the brunette's back and into her underwear to firmly squeeze her favorite part of her callipygous beauty to hold her in place. She liked to tease her wife about it, saying that's where her nickname really came from. Callie didn't think she was funny. When Arizona felt the brunette's fingers cup her face and then move up to tangle in her hair, she knew she had won. The more she caressed her butt and smashed their hips closer together, the harder Callie tugged, making the blonde moan and deepen the kiss more than she had meant to. Before it got to out of control, Arizona pulled away.

"Okay, we should get ready."

"Mean." Callie said as she pushed her wife away, because she was right and she hated her for it.

"Later." Arizona winked before running away and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Really mean!"

* * *

"I guess it's really over." Arizona sighed pitifully as they stepped out onto the front porch of the beach house. The rain was still pouring down and she wasn't looking forward to the drive home. "This weather sucks. I want to go back."

"It was exactly the same when we left."

"Yeah, but rain in Rome is way better than rain in stupid California."

"Well, I'll be happy to go back whenever you want."

"We can't, I have a business to run."

"There are bakeries in Italy. You made us stop in every single one we saw."

"I needed to find someone who was willing to share their secrets with me." And it had worked. Awesome Bakery will soon be offering the best tiramisu on the west coast. She had to trade her grandmother's apple pie recipe for it, but it was so worth it.

"I still can't believe you managed to do that." Callie shook her head and chuckled as she locked up the beach house, mentally checking of everything that needed to be done for the tenth time. She wasn't sure when they'd be back again.

"Can you say no to me?"

"Good point." Callie opened an umbrella and positioned it over both of them. The wind was already trying to whip it out of her hand and she struggled to keep hold of it. "Ready to make a run for it?"

"Ready." Arizona nodded. They took off running towards the car, both scrambling to get in without getting too soaked. It kind of worked.

"I wish Aria brought Lucille." Callie said as she started her Audi. "I miss her."

"I don't. The heater sucks in it." Arizona fiddled with the controls for her seat warmer. "And this one makes my butt all toasty."

"A toasty butt is very important." Callie laughed as she put the car in gear and slowly backed out of the driveway. Shifting again, she pulled out onto the main road. "Homeward bound!"

"I can't wait to see Sonny."

"What about everyone else?"

"Eh." Arizona shrugged.

"I'm telling them you said that."

"I'm kidding. I love our crazy friends."

"I know." Callie smiled and reached for the blonde's hand, placing it in her lap where she liked it. "Should we go home or to the shops first?"

"The shops. If we go home, I won't leave."

"To the shops it is then." Callie turned on the radio just in time for her favorite NPR show to come on. She smiled and hummed along with the theme song as she turned it up.

"You are such a nerd." Arizona laughed.

"Shhh, no talking." Callie turned to flash the blonde a quick smile before focusing back on the road. For the rest of the drive she wowed Arizona with all her car and news trivia knowledge, failing to mention that the episodes were repeats she's heard before. What her wife didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. Her wife. Callie laughed giddily, earning herself a quizzical stare from Arizona, which she ignored. It wasn't the first time that happened and nowhere near the last.

* * *

"You want to come inside for some coffee before you go to work?" Arizona asked. They had been standing outside of Awesome Bakery together for a good five minutes unable to move. They weren't quite ready to part yet.

"I'd love some." Callie smiled and opened the door for Arizona. Entering the shop for the first time in over a month felt like coming home again for the blonde. It pretty much was Arizona's home since she spent more time here than at their house. She forgot exactly how much she had missed it until now. Something felt off though.

"Where is everybody?" Callie asked. It was unusually quiet and the front was completely deserted.

"Good question." Arizona frowned. The frontline should never be abandoned like this, especially since a customer could come in at any moment. A loud crash and a loud burst of yelling coming from the back caused both women to run. They stopped short when they saw not only the entire bakery crew covered from head to toe in flour and god knows what else, but so was most of the Evangeline's team. Only Mark was missing. No one seemed to notice them as they continued to scream incoherently and fling random ingredients, prepared batters, and frosting at each other. Both women were too shocked to take action, but Arizona's anger flared when she saw her jar of homemade vanilla made from the best vanilla beans money could buy and took months to make shattered on the ground. She stopped breathing completely and clutched onto Callie's arm to keep steady when she saw the large bin of cocoa powder turned upside down. The highest quality and very expensive cocoa powder that was her secret to her award winning chocolate cakes and takes weeks to ship. It was all ruined now and she was about to go into full blown panic mode, which Callie sensed right away. She needed to get whatever was happening to stop and calm her wife down. How a group of normally industrious (at least during work hours) adults could make such a disaster out of Arizona's kitchen and prep areas was beyond her. She's never seen anything like it. As she looked around, her eyes landed on a uncharacteristically sheepish looking and suspiciously clean Cristina Yang cowering in a corner and she instantly knew the source of the problem. Now Callie was beyond pissed.

"Enough!" Calle yelled, making everyone freeze at the sound of her voice. No one dared to look in her direction, because if Callie was there, surely Arizona was there too and that meant they were in some seriously deep shit. Brown and white powdery substances lingered in the air all around them as they tried to figure out how to make themselves disappear. "Someone better say something right now!"

"Hey, you're back." Lexie finally said, turning to face the newlyweds with a pathetic smile that faltered as soon as she saw the expression on her boss's face. If looks could kill...

"Yeah, we're back." Callie nodded, unable to come up with anything else. She heard Arizona take a deep wavering breath next to her.

"And you are all fired." Arizona said before disappearing into her office and slamming the door behind her.

Worst welcome home present ever.

* * *

**They're baaaack!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys gave me an amazing response to the first chapter. Thank you! I'm glad y'all are excited.**

**So my plan for this is to update at least every Thursday, excluding this one obviously. This week was busy with an anniversary and Valentine's and all. Sometimes I might post more often, hopefully not less. **

**Thanks again! **

* * *

"Uh oh, Mom's mad." Cristina whispered to Meredith once the sound of the slamming door stopped reverberating off the walls of metal racks.

"Well, you've all done the impossible and pissed Arizona off. Good fucking job!" Callie fumed.

"Dad is mad too." Meredith whispered back.

"Didn't she take a sledgehammer to your kitchen wall one time because you pissed her off?" Cristina asked loud enough for Callie to hear.

"You're seriously talking to me right now?"

"Why are mad at me?" Cristina held up her hands in defense. "I'm clean."

"This has Cristina Yang written all over it." Callie said as she flailed her hands around. "You, I get, but George? Bailey? Really?"

"We-"

"Okay, I'm here. Let this intervention begin!" Mark said as he breezed through the open back door of the bakery, noticing the mess before his best friend. "Damn. Did I miss it?"

"Intervention?" Callie asked. Seriously?

"Yeah. An intervention gone horribly wrong." Cristina muttered as she rolled her eyes. These bakery people couldn't even do that right.

"Cal! You're back!" Mark grinned and held out his arms.

"You stay there." Callie held her hand up to stop him from coming any closer. "You knew about whatever this is?"

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't-"

"Clean this shit up!" Callie yelled before turning on her heel and storming off towards Arizona's office. She didnt want to hear it and was prepared to exchange all her friends for new ones. She tapped lightly on the door to make sure she was welcome. "Honey, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Arizona said softly. When Callie opened the door, she found her sitting at her desk and typing frantically on the keyboard, her eyes focused intently on whatever was on the screen.

"How's it going?" Callie asked as she sat down.

"I need vodka." Arizona said without looking up from the computer.

"Vodka?" Callie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Arizona never drank vodka. She must really be upset. "Um, I can go next door and see if Joe is there?"

"For my vanilla, Calliope."

"Oh." Callie still didn't get it and she didn't appreciate the eye roll from her wife either, but decided it wasn't a good time to comment on it. "Okay, well that's easy to get."

"It's takes two months to make. I have some in the process already, but it won't be done for another couple of weeks. And what about my chocolate? They don't just sell that anywhere." Arizona asked, voice cracking slightly. She looked up at Callie for the first time, hoping she had the answers to all her problems and sighed when she obviously didn't. The different flours and sugars Arizona could get at the grocery store in town, but the other things will be more difficult to replace, especially in one day. Callie could tell from Arizona's eyes how upset she was and wanted to kill their 'friends' all over again.

"That was all of it?"

"Yeah, there was enough there to last me a couple of months, so I haven't ordered more yet."

"Then order more, rush it, and make them pay for it." Callie said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Do you have any idea how much it will cost to overnight fifty pounds? I can't take that out of their paychecks, Callie. It would be the entire thing." Arizona was angry, but not enough to take away their livings. She paid them more than the average bakery employee would get, but it still wasn't that much and nowhere near what they were really worth. But, she couldn't afford any more. She just checked and after paying the bills piled up on her desk, both of her personal and business accounts were barely in the positive. There was no wiggle room in her budget for any extra expenses. She'd never tell Callie that though, because she knew her wife would try and play hero. It was one of her best qualities, but Arizona wanted to be able to do this herself. It was her business and her dream, after all. One she was determined to keep afloat on her own for as long as possible. If she got desperate enough, maybe she'd ask. Maybe.

"Do you use fifty pounds in however long it takes for a normal shipment? Can't you order a smaller one to hold you over?"

"This place only sells in bulk."

"What about a different place?" Callie tried.

"I have an account at this one with my parents long term customer discount."

"Well, I'm not sure what happened yet, but I'm 99% sure Cristina started it and she can afford for me to take out of her earnings."

"This is my business. I'll take care of it. You take care of yours."

"I know you're upset, but taking it out on me, isn't going to fix anything."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just feel like we came home to a bunch of children and now I have to discipline them. I don't think I've ever had to do that before. I just wanted to come in, do some catch up, say hello to my friends, and then go home with my wife."

"I'll be happy to discipline them for you." Callie smiled. "It will be good practice for later on."

"You look way too excited about that." Arizona laughed. "No, I should be the one to do it. They need to know they can't pull this crap with me."

"You're not going to beat them with a sledgehammer, are you?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Arizona laughed again. Callie was always good at making her feel better, even without trying.

"I'm assuming you're not actually going to fire them?"

"Are you kidding? I need them. I made them. Molded them into exactly what I need here. There is nobody better. This job is a lot of hard work and they always put in extra hours and I haven't heard them complain once. They're usually model employees." Arizona took a deep breath and stood up. "Which is why I'm going to let them plead their case before I kill them all. Even your guys."

"Go for it. You have my permission to do whatever you want to them. Bonus points if you make it hurt." Callie winked as she opened the door. She waited for Arizona to walk through before following her lead. They were both surprised to see the mess already completely gone and everybody leaning up against a wall waiting for them. April seemed to have gotten the worst of the attack. The color of her plastered down hair was unrecognizable, her pink polo shirt was soaked in the front, her black pants were now an odd shade of grey, and she looked like a deflated balloon person. Lexie, Meredith, and Alex were mostly cleaned off, having taken of their chef coats. Remnants of flour and other things were still stuck in their hair. George and Bailey looked incredibly out of place in the back of the bakery and they were mostly unscathed. Mark had an annoying smirk on his lips that made Callie want to slap him. Instead, she took a seat on one of the work stools, gave her wife an encouraging smile, and waited. This should be interesting.

Arizona silently paced back and forth in front of them, eyeing them sternly like a drill sergeant as she tried to figure out where to even begin and it made every single one of them stand up straighter. Only their eyes moved as they watched the seething blonde continue to pace. Callie was finding the whole thing rather amusing and she could tell by the subtle sparkle in Arizona's eyes and the tiny hint of a smile on one corner of her lips that only Callie could perceive, that she was enjoying this too. The brunette found it hot how Arizona could so easily turn a group of adults, even Miranda Bailey, into quivering nervous wrecks. After another tense minute, Arizona stopped in front of April and pointed her finger in her face so suddenly, it made the red head squeak. "I left you in charge here. You get to tell me what happened."

"It's not my fault!" April immediately defended, triggering a string of protests from the rest of the group.

"Silence!" Arizona snapped. "I said April could talk and no one else."

"All I tried to do was make this place more efficient and everyone fought me the entire time. I was trying to help you."

"She was a nightmare." Lexie said, which caught Arizona's attention. Lexie never spoke out of turn and she would never speak ill of another person unless it was truly deserved. And even then, it was rare.

"Is that true?" Arizona asked.

"No." April said with wide eyes. Maybe a little.

"She tried to stunt our creativity."

"I would never. I-"

"She made all these stupid lists and charts. She watched every tiny thing we did and every move we made. She put a cap on how much of everything we could use."

"I was going over inventory and saw some discrepancies. I was trying to save money while increasing productivity. Check the numbers, you'll see."

"She tried to turn us into robots."

"And you let her?" Arizona asked, taking her attention off April for the first time and focusing it on Lexie. She had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling when she heard April exhale in relief.

"We promised you we'd do what she said and we wanted to keep that promise."

"April, you know that's not how I want my business to be ran." Arizona said, turning back. She liked a place where they could have fun. Fun means happy and happy means better work produced.

"I know, but-" April stopped short, noticing how everyone was listening to her, even if they were pretending not to. She closed her mouth tight and shook her head.

"But what, April?" Arizona pushed.

"I don't want to say. It's private."

"Just spit it out."

"Umm..." April shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "You know how you gave me access to everything to do the orders and pay bills while you were away?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I saw." April whispered.

"Saw what?" Arizona said before realizing what she meant. She glanced at Callie, who didn't seem to hear her, thankfully. "Oh."

"I also saw some opportunities to make some things better. I may have went about it the wrong way."

"April, I do appreciate what you tried to do, but you really should have talked to me first." Arizona reached out and squeezed her arm. "And I promise you that you don't have to worry. I've got everything under control."

"Okay." April nodded as she wiped tears out of her eyes. "I just really like it here and would like to stay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's a learning process." Arizona smiled and squeezed her arm again before letting go and turning to the rest of the group. "This still doesn't explain why you people, who don't even work here, are here and why I'm out of a lot of product."

"Well..." "You see..." "Here's the thing..." "Idiots, all of them." They said simultaneously.

"Stop!" Arizona held her hands up. "One at a time." She pointed at Alex. "Go."

"We didn't want you to have to come home to hurricane April and unhappy employees, but no matter what we tried, she wouldn't listen to us. We tried everything, but she wouldn't get off our backs. She counted every chocolate chip I put in each cookie and weighed every ounce of frosting Lexie and Mer used for their cakes. It was ridiculous."

"They weren't listening to me! They purposefully wouldn't understand my points." April protested. She hated how everyone had ganged up on her, especially since she was right. Her reports don't lie.

"Seriously, Boss, she was a freakin monster."

"So I planned an intervention." Cristina spoke up with a satisfied grin, as if she thought she deserved the biggest pat on the back for her brilliant idea. "I figure if we all cornered Apes, she'd have to listen or we'd tie her up if she didn't. It was a win/win."

"And you care, because...?" Arizona asked. None of this was making sense.

"Because we couldn't keep their whiny asses out of our shop. It was depressing and was stunting our creativity too."

"How on earth did you talk everyone into that?"

"No idea, to be honest." Cristina shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a born leader."

"I did it because I missed my Lexie." Mark said. "She'd come home every night a completely different person."

"You all couldn't have just waited another day for me to come home?" Arizona still didn't get it.

"Like I said, we wanted everything back to normal so you'd trust is enough to feel like you could leave whenever you wanted." Alex explained.

"And tearing apart my bakery was the way to do that?"

"That was my fault." Meredith spoke up quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Arizona whipped around to face her. That was the last thing she had expected.

"April's voice just kept getting higher and higher and after all that had happened over the last month... We've been so busy and I've been so exhausted. I kind of just snapped."

"Oh my god, it was so hilarious." Cristina bent over and slapped her knee as she busted up laughing. "Mer was like 'ahhh!' all of a sudden and then Apes was covered in frosting. I don't even know what happened."

"She wasted it!" April growled, her anger flaring up all over again.

"So, seeing how mad that made April, I kind of fueled the fire by adding some powdered sugar." Lexie said, looking down at her feet sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"And I added the muffin batter." Alex said. "I'm sorry too."

"It turned pretty epic from there." Cristina laughed again. "I didn't think these things happened in real life."

"Callie, it was all of us. None of your guys were involved. They're innocent bystanders." Lexie said, acknowledging Callie for the first time since their interrogation started.

"There are just as involved as the rest of you." Callie shook her head in disappointment. "They could have stopped it."

"No, there was no way. We-" George was cut off by Arizona. She was more than done with all of this.

"Enough! I was hoping you would have some better excuse. Like a robber came in here and attacked you all with my ingredients or something, but no. It was just as childish as it looked." Arizona took a deep breath before continuing. "To make this up to me, each and every one of you will be spending the next four Mondays volunteering your time at Eva's, starting tomorrow."

"What the hell is Eva's?" Alex asked.

"Um, excuse me, but you're not our boss, so..." Cristina scoffed.

"Yeah, but I am." Callie said, standing up. "And you're going to do what she says or find somewhere else to go. I hear Butthole Dick's Tats or whatever that place is called down the street is looking for an artist again."

"I rather shovel horse shit." Cristina shuddered.

"Well, you're in luck then. Addy tells me we just rescued five horses from a abandoned ranch up in Reno. That can be your job."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Grey, since you and Cristina are such great bffs, you can help her." Callie turned her head when she heard a snicker come from somewhere to her right. "And you too Karev."

"What? No!" Alex protested, but zipped his mouth shut under the intense stare his boss. He still had no idea what Eva's was and knew better than to ask again.

"Anyone else?" Callie challenged. She waited for anyone to make a peep. "Okay, Bailey and George, you two will be helping clean and sanitize the surgical equipment, since you do that at the shop and don't screw it up. I hope you don't mind a little blood. Little Grey and Kepner, you get the cat rooms and laundry. Mark, you can help Addy vaccinate since you've done it before. When all of that is done, you will clean."

"Clean what?" Cristina asked incredulously. If this is what she gets for trying to help, then screw that. She knew she was selfish for a reason.

"Every thing. Every window, every tile, and every inch of every wall."

"Can I switch with Meredith? I love horses." April asked. The glare Callie gave her was an obvious no.

"You all are dismissed." Arizona said suddenly. "You better be there at nine am tomorrow morning. I will be calling Addy to make sure you're there and being good little volunteers. If not, I will fire you for real. I don't care how good you people are. This is my business and my life and I trusted you with it while I was gone. I've put everything I have into this and then some. I will not let you ungrateful crapdogs mess it up and I will not tolerate this kind of unprofessional behavior. You guys have no idea how lucky you are here. Within these walls I am the boss and you are MY employees. We are not friends in here. When you get back on Tuesday, things are going to change and you will welcome these changes with open arms." Arizona pointed towards the door. "Now, get the hell out."

"Dress appropriately tomorrow." Callie tried to hold back her grin as they all filed out the back door, heads hung low in shame. When they were gone, she shut it and turned to her wife with a wide grin. "How did that feel?"

"Pretty damn good." Arizona admitted.

"You looked really good doing it. Dare I say hot, even?"

"Hmm, in that case, maybe I should be a hard ass more often?"

"Could you though?"

"No." Arizona confessed. "I hated it."

"Well, after a few days at the shelter with Addy, they will never go out of line again."

"I'm sorry I used your place as a punishment without asking. It kind if just came out."

"It's okay. It's perfect and they need the help." Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Arizona. She opened her mouth to say something, but a deep voice from the front of the shop interrupted her.

"Hello?! Anyone here?"

"Crap. I just kicked them all out before we were closed." And Arizona was sure none of the prep was done yet, which meant she was going to be here late doing it herself.

"I'll go see who that is." Callie said before placing a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled gratefully as she watched Callie round the corner to go to the front, her smile falling when she looked around. They had done a good job of cleaning up, but the empty bins turned upside down on the drying rack reminded her that she still had some work to do. Checking the orders for Tuesday, she sighed. She needed to figure something out and quick. Closing herself back in her office, she hoped Callie could handle the customer.

"Hi! Sorry about that." Callie said when she got up front and saw an older gentleman standing at the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"I need to order a cake for my daughter's thirtieth birthday on Thursday."

"Well, you have definitely come to the right place." Callie plastered a smile on her face and looked around the counter space. What was she supposed to do now? Not wanting to bother Arizona, she grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pencil she found under the register. If she could design a tattoo, she should be able to design a cake. It couldn't be that hard. "What would you like on it?"

"She's a chocoholic, so chocolate cake and chocolate frosting to start with." He said, eyeing the tattooed plainly dressed woman suspiciously. He's been in this bakery a few times before and was usually greeted by a cheery young lady in a uniform. This woman didn't seem to really know what she was doing and she was anything but cheery.

"Oh, right." Callie said as she wrote C/C on the bottom. She forgot about that part. "What else?"

"I'm not sure. Isn't that your job?"

"Well, what does she do?" Callie looked up. She could tell that the man didn't trust her and that irked her.

"She's a florist."

"So, flowers then?"

"Sure."

"What are her favorites?" Callie was right, this wasn't much different from designing a tattoo, just not so permanent. Most of the time people knew exactly what they wanted, but those other times when she had to milk every last piece of information out of some clients drove her absolutely insane.

"She loves them all, except roses. No roses."

"Okay." Callie stared at the paper. There was an awkward silence before she thought of an idea she hoped he'd go with. "How about we make it look like one of those flower boxes. The box part would be the cake and then we can fill it with a ton of flowers." She started to quickly sketch out her idea when he didn't say anything. "The owner here makes these amazing sugar flowers. You won't be able to tell they're not real unless you touch them. It will blow your daughter away."

"I don't really want it to be just flowers."

"What else does she like? Any hobbies?"

"She likes birds and nature in general."

"That's easy. We'll just make some humming birds or something to hover around here." Callie said as she drew a bird above the flowers. "Maybe some ladybirds and cute little bumblebees?"

"Okay. She likes mountain biking a lot too."

"Oh, umm..." Callie chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out how that would fit in. "What if we just stick a bike on the side of the box. Make it look like someone put a on sticker there or...?" What, dude what? She wanted him to help her out here.

"Sounds good." He smiled as he waited for Callie to finish. He was loving what he was seeing and knew his daughter would too.

"How's this?" Callie said as she held it up. She was rather proud of herself.

"It's perfect."

"Cool." Callie set it down and tapped her fingers on it. Another awkward silence fell between them as she tried to think of what else she'd need.

"Anything else?"

"No, I think we're good. I'll just need your phone number and name." Callie took his information and waited for him to leave before blowing out a breath in relief. That was easy. Just as she was about to go back in back, a younger couple came in. "Hey, what can I get for you two?"

"Just a couple of cups of coffee and two lemon poppy seed muffins for here." The male half of the couple said as the girl went to take a seat by the window.

"You got it." Callie paused before opening the back of the display case and was overwhelmed by the amount of muffin choices. They smelled amazing and she really wanted to eat them. All of them. Right now. Once she was done drooling she noticed a slight problem. They seemed to only be labeled in the front, not the back, and she had no idea which muffin was which. He had said he wanted poppy seed, so that narrowed it down to three different black speckled ones. One choice had almonds on top, so she eliminated that one. Another was somewhat whiter than the other and she assumed that one was regular poppy seed, so she went with the one next to it. Callie discreetly watched the boy as she slowly pulled one out, waiting for him to say anything if they were wrong. She took a quick sniff and it smelled lemony, she thought. When all seemed good, she congratulated herself for her cleverness as she grabbed two plates and set them on the counter. Praying that there was fresh coffee, she turned around and saw that it had been made within the last twenty minutes and thanked god for automatic timers. Once she had two cups filled, she set those on the counter next to the muffins and stared at the register. Great, another challenge. She's never had to use one of these before. It had a touch screen that was dark from sitting idle. Callie poked it with her knuckle and smiled when it came to life, immediately frowning when it asked for an employee code. "Huh..."

"Everything okay?" The customer asked, irritated she was taking so long.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." Callie mumbled. She entered Arizona's birthday and got denied with a loud obnoxious beep. "Damn."

"I didn't think it took a genius to work a cash resister."

By some miracle, Callie was able to bite her tongue and ignore his smart ass remark. She tried Tim's birthday and it beeped again. She looked up when the kid started tapping his card on the counter impatiently. She had a few choice words to say to him, but didn't want to tarnish Arizona's friendly customer service reputation her wife was so proud of. Trying her own birthday, she grinned when it sighed her in as Arizona Robbins. Her grin faltered when she saw at least a million different colorful button choices to push. "Where are the damn muffins?" She was sure it was all written in code.

"Need help?" Arizona asked from directly next to her, making Callie jump.

"This system sucks."

"It's easy." Arizona said as she nudged her wife to the side. She looked at the order still sitting on the counter and pushed far too many buttons for Callie to keep up with before looking at the customer with a smile. "Nine dollars and seventy-two cents please."

"You should really raise your prices." Callie whispered in her ear as she swiped the customers card. "I'd pay way more than that for your stuff and it's worth it."

"Thank you! You guys have an awesome day." Arizona said as she handed over his card and receipt, ignoring the brunette.

"Thank you for saving me." Callie said once he was gone.

"You were gone a really long time. I was getting worried."

"I took a cake order from some old dude for Thursday." Callie grinned proudly as she handed her drawing to Arizona. She wanted to frame it, since it was her first cake.

"Ooo, pretty. I can do this." Arizona said as she looked it over. That amount of flowers were going to take awhile, but it should be amazing when it was done. "What size?"

"Um..." Callie frowned. Good question.

"Did you ask how many servings?"

"No..."

"What does C/C mean?"

"Chocolate cake and chocolate frosting."

"What kind of filling?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Another very good question.

"Did he want writing somewhere on it?" Arizona said, looking up to see that her wife's smile was completely gone.

"Maybe? It's for a birthday."

"Does he care about what colors these flowers are?"

"He didn't say and I didn't ask." Callie slumped her shoulders. She didn't think of any of that. She got too distracted by making it look pretty with her shading skills. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Did you get a deposit? Quote him a price? Get a pick up time?" Arizona smiled when Callie's face fell even further as she shook her head 'no' to each question. Her poor wife tried so hard. "Did you at least get a phone number?"

"I did do that!" Callie smiled triumphantly. She finally got something right. "Mr. Johnson." She said as she held out the other piece of scratch paper she had written his info on.

"Okay, I'll just call him. Don't worry about it." Arizona kissed her cheek before grabbing a clipboard off the wall behind them and handed it to Callie. "For future reference, these are forms we fill out for cake orders. Everything you need to know is right here."

"Oh... thanks." Callie looked over the form and saw that it would have been extremely helpful. She put it back on the wall and took Arizona's hands. "Did you come up with a plan?"

"Not really, but I took a look at the numbers over the last month and they're amazing. Whatever April was doing was working and working well."

"Yeah, but look what happened."

"There has to be some sort of balance."

"True. You'll figure it all out." Callie pulled Arizona in for a quick hug before letting go and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Because you, dear wife of mine, are great and I know you can do anything."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled. "And thanks for helping me out here."

"I love helping you. I could use a lot more training though."

"Okay. I thought you needed to be somewhere now though?"

"I do, but I can stay here. I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm only open for another hour. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Callie checked the time and saw that if she left right then she'd only be a few minutes late to her meeting. She still had stuff to do at her shop too, but that could wait. She wasn't too excited to see her friends yet anyway.

"I'm sure." Arizona said as she pushed Callie out from behind the counter. "Now go do what you need to do, so we can go home sooner."

"I can't wait." Callie leaned halfway over the counter, smiling when Arizona met her the other half. Aware that there were still customers there, they kissed chastely before returning to their sides of the counter.

"Me either."

"I know you'll probably have some stuff to do tomorrow, but don't forget we have to go to the bank, the social security office, and whatever else we need to do to get our names officially changed on everything, you on my accounts, and me on our house. It's the only day we can do it this week and I've been looking forward to it since before the wedding." Callie was excited to start their life as a married couple now that they were back. She wanted Arizona's last name next to hers on every document possible and couldn't wait any longer for that to happen.

"You know how I feel about the bank account thing." Arizona said, turning to make the cup of coffee she had promised the brunette before everything happened.

"I know and you know how I feel about it too and I'm not backing down on this one. I want you to have access to whatever you need whenever you want. You don't have to use it or even look at it, but at least the option is there."

"Fine." Arizona smiled and handed over the to-go cup. "Go be amazing."

"That's easy." Callie took the cup and grinned before turning to leave. "I love you!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Love you too!" Arizona called out, but her wife was gone before it reached her ears. It was okay though, she didn't need to hear it to know it was true. Arizona grinned when more customers filed in soon after and she greeted them cheerfully. As sad as she was about their honeymoon adventure being over and even though the anger from their rude welcome home was still fresh and she wasn't sure what to do yet, she was beyond happy to be back here. Arizona waited patiently behind the counter as her customers perused the many delectable choices. The scent of the bread she had put in the oven for the dinner she was planning to make that night was just beginning to waft to the front and it calmed her. Next to Callie, fresh baked bread was her most favorite smell in the world and she swore it had therapeutic powers that couldn't be found anywhere else. Maybe it was because it reminded her of her childhood and of her parents. Or maybe she was just weird. Either way, it made her happy. Arizona had been serious when she said this place was her life earlier. This bakery and Callie have become her passions. Her business was her first and while immersing herself completely in her new wife and a different culture for the past month, she had forgotten she needed to be here just as much as she needed Callie. As the smell of bread became stronger, she could feel a sense of serenity wash over her, melting away the anger and stress from the past couple of hours. Callie was right, she'd figure it out. She was home now and there was no place like it. Suddenly having to stay here late to do all the prep by herself didn't seem so bad. In fact, there was nothing else she'd rather do.


	3. Chapter 3

**To make up for taking so long with this update, I made it long. Also, a few of you were wondering about the 'T' rating. Consider it upped.**

**The pace for this isn't always going to be this slow. **

**I think I'm losing my mojo.**

******This is it for all my fics for at least two to three weeks. Possibly more. I have some potentially life changing things coming up fast and I need to fully focus on those. I've got lots to do and lots to learn. My head is spinning right now just thinking about it. Yay life.**

**Thank you guys for all your reviews and support on this. **

* * *

"Home sweet home," Callie said with a tired sigh as she put the car in park in front of their house. The darkness mixed with the downpour of rain made their usually bright and welcoming home look achromatic and cold. Not exactly how what they had wanted to come back to. Their day had not gone at all as planned though and they arrived home much later than they had originally thought. With Arizona's failed bakery homecoming and Callie's meeting not going as well as she had hope, both women were happy to finally be there and knew once they got inside and started a fire, it would seem more like their home. They just had to muster up enough energy to get out of the car and do that, but they were tired and the rain seemed particularly uninviting.

"We should really attach the garage to the house or build some kind of covered walkway," Arizona said after a few minutes of contemplative silence.

"We never park in there. There isn't room."

"Because it's full of your cars."

"Just two."

"Look at my poor Mini," Arizona said, pointing to her beloved car parked next to the garage. "She's just sitting out in the rain and mud all by her lonesome." She sighed with an exaggerated forlornness. "Like the red headed step child. Rejected and forgotten. She's going to turn into a whore."

"Dramatic much?"

"Just making a point."

"You're the one who rather drive my car than your own and your bike is in the garage too. It's not all just mine."

"It's a three car garage and we still have two cars that have to sleep outside. Plus you still have one more stored at Meredith's."

"Sleep outside? They're not alive. You know that, right?"

"Then let's sell one of yours."

"No, they're my babies." Callie chuckled when Arizona just quirked an eyebrow at her. "Can we talk more about this later?"

"Sure," Arizona said before looking back at their house. "Why are we sitting in the cold car still fogging up the windows when we can be inside our cozy warm home?"

"No idea. I'd much rather be fogging up our bedroom windows."

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm tired." Callie's body was still on vacation time. She felt like she had stayed up all night and it was now five-thirty in the morning for her. She reached a heavy hand out to retrieve her keys. Arizona was unbuckled and out of the car before the key was even out of the ignition. Callie popped the trunk and they managed to load up all their bags in their arms, so they didn't have to make more than one trip.

"Sonny!" Arizona called out as soon as she and Callie were through the front door of their house. It wasn't necessary though, since he was already waiting by the entrance. She liked to think it was because he knew she was coming, but he was more likely just hungry and had been waiting for anyone to come feed him. She dropped the bags she was carrying and scooped him up in her arms. Hugging him close, she swore she saw him smile. He was at least purring like he was happy. That had to mean something. "How's my boy? Did Alexa take good care of you?" She asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"Aria said she drove her over here every morning before and after school. She was very serious about her job, as she called it." Callie smiled as she scratched the other side of the cats neck. Judging by the loud purring, he was obviously one happy camper in her wife's arms. She swore he was drooling. She couldn't blame him, she had a tendency to drool around the blonde too.

"You talked to her?" Arizona let Sonny jump down and they followed him to the kitchen, at a much slower pace than the cat would have liked.

"I called her on my way to my meeting to make sure everything went okay and that our house was still standing."

"Oh. Huh." Arizona poured some food into Sonny's bowl and smiled when he mewed his thanks before diving in. "I know I said I was going to cook, but can we just order a pizza tonight? I'm dead beat and we forgot to go to the store."

"That sounds good to me. I want to talk to you about some things too," Callie said as she smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand before taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Um. Okay." Arizona frowned, unsure of what her wife wanted to talk about all of a sudden. She sat at the table and waited for Callie to make the call. When she was done, the brunette took a seat across from from her and they smiled at each other, both glad to be home.

"He said thirty minutes."

"That's fast."

"Not many people wanting pizza on a Sunday night."

"Guess not."

"I'm going to get a fire going." Callie stood up.

"Need help?"

"It's okay. You rest." Callie pecked Arizona's lips before heading for the living room. Fifteen minutes later she was back and sitting across from the blonde with questioning eyes.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Arizona asked after a minute of Callie scrutinizing her.

Callie took a deep breath as she sat up a little straighter and squared her shoulders, not having any idea how this would go. "You know you can tell me anything right? No matter what."

"I know that." Arizona smiled. "Why do you think I married you?"

"Arizona..." Callie sighed heavily, shrinking back down in her seat. She knew her wife was hiding something from her, which did not bode well on their first day in their real lives as a married couple. She didn't want to push it though. She wanted Arizona to be the one to open up. "Just know that I know you better than I know myself."

"Okay?" Arizona frowned and shifted in her seat. The brunette obviously wanted her to say something, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Okay." Callie stared at her squirming wife as she thought about their day. "You're not really THAT upset about the chocolate, are you?"

"It's really good chocolate," Arizona answered weakly.

"It is," Callie agreed, cursing when someone chose that moment to ring the the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Arizona jumped up, happy for the distraction and ran through the living room to answer the door.

"I have cash in my bag!" Callie yelled after her.

"Got it!" Arizona came back a few minutes later and set the box between them, smiling when she opened it to find that Callie had ordered her her favorite pizza. Not bothering with plates, they each took a slice from the box and mirrored each other's elbows on the table positions as they ate, both briefly thinking they'd be rebuked by their mothers if they were there.

"You know that I started Evangeline's and Eva's all by myself. I mean, yeah Mark paid for his half of the shop, but I did all the work getting it up and running."

"I know." Arizona smiled proudly. "You're amazing."

"Thank you," Callie said with a smile as she finished inhaling her first slice of pizza. She picked up another before continuing, "I'm just saying I also know a thing or two about running a small business and large non-profit. Other than the initial money to open Evangeline's, I never once had to dip into my savings to keep it going. It's all been running from what the shop makes."

"Oh." Arizona swallowed hard. Now she got where Callie was going. "I was probably going to tell you. I just wanted to have a plan first."

"Why?"

"I didn't want a repeat of the whole house fiasco."

"That was a long time ago and I would never, ever do that again. I would only do what you want me to do." Callie had learned her lesson on what was appropriate. She had hoped they'd be past that by now and that Arizona would trust her.

"It's not that I don't trust you, because I really do."

"It's not you it's me, huh?" Callie smiled. Even after knowing her for almost two years, she was still surprise whenever Arizona could pluck thoughts right out of her head.

"We literally just got home from vacation. I was still processing everything."

"It's okay. I get it. How long has this been going on?"

"Not too long. A few months?" Arizona estimated. "Maybe a little longer?"

"You've been stressed out about this for that long?" Callie blinked in surprise. She felt like she should have known that, but Arizona had an uncanny and annoying ability to hide whatever she wanted.

"No, I've been managing just fine, but barely. I was hoping it worked itself out. Then there was all the wedding stuff and the honeymoon... Those were so much more fun to focus my attention on and I may have relied on April a little too much to take care of things. No wonder why she cracked." Arizona sighed and sat back in her chair. "It's this damn economy. People just aren't willing to spend as much money on my products, when they can just go to the grocery store and get a cheap knock off."

"That's because they don't know any better." Callie shrugged. "I mean, I thought the stuff we got from the store was fine, until I met you. I know now that I was very, very wrong."

"What are you saying?"

"You need to get your name out there more. Show these people they're idiots."

"It's not about getting people in the doors. I have no problem with that." And the busy season was fast approaching.

"Like I said before, you really need to raise your prices."

"Like I just said, people aren't willing to spend that much."

"And you just said you have no problem getting people in your doors. They already crave your food and they love you. It's amazing and you're amazing. They'll pay."

"You think so?" Arizona asked, smiling before taking another bite of pizza. She slowly chewed as she looked at Callie thoughtfully. Maybe she had a point.

"I know so. I'm not talking about a crazy amount. I bet most people won't even notice."

"I'll figure it out."

"I'll be right back." Callie set down her crust on the box lid and got up to go to the kitchen. Returning with their last two beers, she handed one to her wife before plunking down in her seat and picking up a new slice. She smiled when she noticed that her discarded crust had disappeared.

"Thank you," Arizona said before taking a swig from her bottle to wash down Callie's crust.

"So, I have a couple of ideas." Callie waited for Arizona to say something, but the blonde seemed to think dissecting her new piece of pizza was more interesting. "Please hear me out."

"Okay," Arizona sighed in preparation for a fight.

"First of all, I really think you're incredible at what you do."

"You do?" Arizona looked up with a small smile.

"Of course, I do." Callie returned her smile before continuing, "I'm hoping that you'll let me, as your wife, help you with what you already have going on. We can go over your books together and figure out what we need to do to make it all work. Sometimes it just take two sets of eyes. I know we've kind of been doing our own separate things up until now and that's been fine. And I know that I know absolutely nothing about bakeries. I couldn't even tell all those damn muffins apart, but I do know a lot about numbers. This is just a little hiccup and this is going to be a success no matter what. I have no doubts about that."

"I want to do that," Arizona said without having to hear any other options. She really wanted to do this without having to dip into their personal savings.

"Okay, then we'll do that." Callie smiled. She had a feeling that's what Arizona would want, which was why she suggested it first.

"I do know a thing or two too, you know. I did learn from my parents." Arizona had to admit to herself that the business side of everything was still a bit abstruse to her. Mainly because she hated taking the time to sit down and learn it. She wasn't an idiot. Quite the opposite, actually, but she just liked the hands-on and creating part of it a lot more. Not-so much the numbers and paperwork side, which Callie happened to excel at. And even though she had been doing just fine since opening, sitting behind her desk and staring at spread sheets was definitely not her favorite.

"They had an already established business handed down to them with long time customers and everything was already done for them. You did all of this by yourself from scratch in an economy that's crap. You already passed the one year, almost two year, mark all new businesses have to get to really know if they'll succeed or not. And you did that with flying colors. You, Arizona Robbins-Torres," Callie pointed her pizza crust at her wife before throwing it down in the box, "are the most amazing one here."

"You really like throwing in that name whenever possible, don't you?" Arizona grinned as she picked up the crust. She never understood why the brunette never ate them. It was the best part, besides the cheese, sauce, and toppings... she just really loved pizza.

"Oh yeah," Callie said with a wink and a matching grin. "I could use your expertise too."

"On what?" Arizona asked, confused as to what she could do for a tattoo shop.

"My meeting today didn't go so well," Callie sighed.

"What's wrong?" So, it wasn't Evangeline's? Now Arizona was concerned.

"Over the past few years there's been a greater need for our services, but not enough donations to pay for it all. I want to be growing more, not turning people away."

"Um," Arizona frowned, "well, I don't have any money."

"That's not what I'm asking." Callie shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Normally, I'd just donate myself to cover it and I do give a lot every year, but if I keep going at the rate I normally go at, we'll be out of money in about fifteen years. This used to be the most important thing to me and I was fine with that, but not anymore. You and our future together is now. I really need to start thinking about that. I mean, what if we have ten kids who all want to go to fancy colleges? Who knows how much that's going to cost us in twenty years with the rapidly rising costs of education."

"We are not having ten kids." Arizona shuddered.

"That is not my point here," Callie laughed. Of course that's what she focused on. "I just want to make sure our family and our kid's families are set for life."

"It's your money. If you want to give it all away, that's fine with me. We can live off our jobs, like normal people."

"It's our money."

"Right." Arizona nodded slowly and smiled as she gnawed on her crust. "It's ours."

"What I need is your dazzling personality and excellent people skills."

"Excuse me?"

"We have to change our strategy and start really getting out there to bring in more donations for other sources. And let's just say Addy and I aren't exactly people people and you are. You're so good at it, especially when it comes to using your words. Addy turns into a bitch and I just end up fumbling and say inappropriate things or over share, which does not go over well with old richy rich snobs. Believe you me."

"So, like what?" Arizona still wasn't getting it.

"PSAs, speaking at events, maybe a little schmoozing at donor parties, those kind of things. Not a lot, just whenever you can." Callie had been doing those things on occasion, but she had a feeling Arizona could be better.

"Of course I can do that."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to help in any way I can."

"Okay, great," Calle grinned and picked up her beer. Lifting it towards the blonde, she raised her eyebrows expectantly. Arizona got the hint, picked up her own bottle, and clinked them together. They each took a long gulp and set them back down, ending their impromptu business meeting in their dining room.

"You could always just sell your cars," Arizona joked, earning herself the stink eye. "I mean, I can't wait to work with you." She was excited to see what her brilliant wife's ideas were.

"We can start now, if you want?" Callie was excited too. She enjoyed numbers and learning new things.

"No, I want to take my wife to bed now and work is not allowed in the bedroom. This can wait until tomorrow." Arizona was feeling even more exhausted all of a sudden and her head was starting to hurt. As she stood up, she almost felt punch-drunk. The hours of working on her feet, after not having worked in over a month, were starting to make themselves known in her body.

"But, I'm not done eating."

"Bring it with you," Arizona said, pulling Callie to her feet and nuzzling her neck. "I'm tired. Don't make me go to bed alone."

"I'm tired too. I'll go put the food away and then I'll take you to bed." Callie kissed her wife's forehead before picking up the box and carrying it to the kitchen to put in the empty fridge. They really needed to go grocery shopping the next day. She sighed as she glanced around the kitchen. Only the stove light illuminated the large space. It seemed very much like the outside of the house when they pulled up earlier. Cold and dark. Callie couldn't wait to wake up the next morning to cook breakfast and pump some life into it again.

Callie switched off the light and went to find her wife, who was by the front door trying to pick up their largest suitcase, but failing miserably. "Babe, leave it. We'll bring them up in the morning."

"But, my toothbrush," Arizona replied weakly.

"Those are just our travel ones. We have our electric ones in our bathroom." Callie had to smile.

"Oh yeah."

"Come here." Callie reached out her arms and pulled Arizona in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Arizona said as she rubbed her cheek against Callie's, sighing as she let herself relax further into her wife's embrace. "It's feels so good to be here."

"Yeah, it does." They continued to savor the feeling of being in each others arms as they listened to the soft sound of the rain hitting the roof and the soughing winds in the trees. It was the first time since coming back to Whispering Oaks that they had a quiet moment together to just be. Callie smiled when she felt Arizona's lips on her neck and hugged her tighter. Now their house felt more like home.

* * *

A loud slamming of a door and running footsteps across the downstairs hardwood floors jolted both women out of a peaceful sleep. Their minds were too groggy to even begin to comprehend who or what was causing the ruckus downstairs.

"Too early," Arizona groused as she covered her head with her pillow.

"Way too early," Callie agreed after checking the time through bleary eyes, blinking a few times to try to focus better to make sure what she thought she was seeing was actually what she was really seeing. Not that she needed to, because, if Arizona was saying it's too early, then it had to be ass crack early. And it was, to Callie at least. The blonde needed to get used to waking up before the sun again.

"I really hope we're not being robbed right now," Arizona yawned as she turned to curl into Callie's side, throwing one leg over her hips. "I'm not in the mood to deal with the popos."

"Me either." Callie closed her eyes again, immediately popping them open when she heard another bang followed by her sister's voice yelling to be quiet, because they were probably still sleeping, which seemed pretty counterproductive to the brunette. More high pitched squealing rang out and feet pounding up the stairs only meant one thing- Hurricane Alexa had descended upon the Robbins-Torres household at full force and was about to come blowing into their bedroom.

"What's happening?" Arizona murmured into Callie's shoulder. She had been so close to falling back asleep.

"Aria and Alexa, I think. Remind me to get our key back," Callie said as little fists began to pound on their door, much to her surprise. Turned out, Alexa actually had some manners. Who knew?

"Aunties! May I come in?!"

"Why are they even here?" Arizona loved the little girl, but she only had so much love to give this early in the morning and she was giving it all to sleep. One thing she rediscovered on their honeymoon was how much she really loved to sleep. Something she had forgotten after many years in her business.

"Alexa has been dying to see us and I wanted to see her too. I told Aria to bring her by before school, since we're busy all day and I didn't know where'd we'd be. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Callie did not tell her to let herself in though.

"She goes to school this early? Isn't that child abuse?"

"It's a half an hour away and she does the early session."

"Right." Arizona flinched when there was more pounding on the door. "She's going to break it down."

"Pleeeeease can I come in?!" Alexa whined.

"You should take care of that," Arizona said, pushing Callie out of the bed.

"Need I remind you whose cat woke me up at two-thirty in the morning to let him out because someone insisted he sleep with us last night?" Callie asked as she struggled to stay under the warm covers and not fall onto the floor. "It's your turn."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona added her legs to the mix and pushed harder.

"Arizona!" Callie laughed. "Stop it."

"She's your niece," Arizona said with a triumphant smile as her wife toppled to the floor. "Ha, I win!"

"She's your niece too." Callie jumped up and pulled the blonde out of bed by her arm before she had a chance to stop her, smiling when she landed on the floor in a pile of limbs and blankets. "Who's the loser now?"

"This is comfy," Arizona said as she burrowed herself deep under the blankets to try and shield out the noise.

"Aunties! You're going to make me late. If I'm late one more time, I have to miss recess for a whole week! If I miss recess I can't be in the Super Secret Recess Club and if I'm not in the SSRC my life is over!" Alexa hit the door again. "Over! Do you understand?"

"We can't have that, now can we?" Callie said as she opened the bedroom door to reveal her bouncing eight year old niece in a black and red school uniform jumper pulled over a collard white long sleeved blouse. Her long, thick hair was pulled back in a perfect french braid and a red head band sat on top of her head.

"You're here!" Alexa squealed as she launched herself upwards into her aunt, wrapping her long legs and arms around her body. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I missed you too," Callie smiled as she squeezed her tight. "How much did you grow last month?"

"I didn't grow at all," Alexa giggled. She was still the third tallest kid in her class.

"You are definitely taller," Callie said as she set Alexa back on her feet. "Where's your sister and mom?"

"Dani is at home with Daddy and Mom is downstairs making coffee. She said you'd kill her if she didn't have any ready."

"She's right," Callie said disappointed she'd wouldn't get to see her baby niece yet.

"Where's Auntie Zona?" Alexa asked, noticing the bed was empty.

Callie bent down to the little girls ear and whispered, "See that pile on the floor?" She waited for a nod. "She's under it."

"She doesn't want to see me?"

"She does and she missed you very much too. She's just cranky."

"Auntie Zona is never cranky." Alexa eyed the slowly rising and falling lump suspiciously, not believing Callie for a second.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Callie watched as the little girl slowly approached the pile. She knew either Alexa would cheer her wife up or she just threw her unarmed niece to an angry bear. Just as Alexa knelt down to lift the covers, arms flew out from underneath and pulled the little girl under. Muffled screams and laughter erupted a split second later.

"Help me!" Alexa yelled between gasps for air. Callie rushed to her aid and pulled the comforter and sheets away, grinning when she found her wife and niece in the middle of a tickle fight, their clothing and hair in complete disarray. Aria was going to kill one or all of them. Arizona, being the stronger and bigger one, was obviously winning. Since that hardly seemed fair to Callie, she jumped in and pulled the blonde off of Alexa and pinned her down on the floor.

"Callie!" Arizona laughed as she struggled to get out from under the brunette, only succeeding when Alexa jumped on Callie's back and pulled her away.

"Hey, I helped you and this is how you repay me?" Callie managed to pry her niece off her back and immediately turned her fingers on her, making her squeal in a mix of laughter and desperation to get the tickle assault to stop.

"What on earth is going on up here?" Aria asked from the doorway. "Alexa! Your hair!" Her daughter begged for her to braid her hair that morning and now it was completely ruined.

"Aunties did it!" Alexa said, jumping up to get away from Callie, who had finally stopped tickling her. Her stomach and sides were hurting and she was breathing heavily, but she loved every minute of her aunt's attention.

"Arizona started it," Callie quickly blamed, finger pointed at the blonde.

"Hey!" Arizona protested as she tried to fix her own tangled and messed up hair. "Way to throw your wife under the bus."

"I am so glad my other two children are finally home," Aria said jokingly as she rolled her eyes and held out two steaming mugs.

"You missed us. Admit it," Callie said with a thankful smile as she took the coffee. Her sister always could make a damn fine cup of coffee. She walked over and handed one to her wife, kissing her softly to call a silent truce.

"Yeah, yeah," Aria smiled. "Lex, did you ask Arizona the question you came here to ask her?"

"No, I forgot," Alexa said, turning to the blonde. "Can you come to career day on Friday at my school?"

"Me?" Arizona asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy's jobs are boring, just like all the other parents. Yours isn't. It's fun! I also promised my class cupcakes."

"Hey, what about me?" Callie asked, feeling a tinge of hurt.

"I wanted you first, but my teacher said no."

"So, I'm your plan B?" Arizona teased, taking Callie's free hand and squeezing.

"Not really." Alexa smiled and gave her aunt puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Yay!" Alexa ran over and threw her arms around Arizona's waist. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Arizona returned the hug with a smile.

"Lex, we need to go," Aria said.

"I want to stay," Alexa whined. She had way more fun at her aunts' house than she did at school and she learned more there too. Like, fractions and conversions and they had every paint color she could ever imagine. They even let her use her fingers to paint on walls in the art room, which is completely unheard of anywhere else in her world. She knew all of her friends were totally jealous of her, she made sure of it.

"Do you want to miss recess?" Aria laughed when her daughter's eyes grew comically wide before she ran out of the room without another word. "I didn't think so."

"Well, bye!" Callie called after her niece. "Jeez, I see where her loyalties lie."

"Bye aunties!" Alexa yelled up the stairs from the bottom. "Mom! Let's get a move on. Chop, chop!"

"Alexa!" Aria stepped onto the landing, crossed her arms, and glared down at her daughter with her lips tightly pursed.

"Please, can we go?" Alexa tried again, wiggling in her spot on the last step impatiently.

"Yes, we can go," Aria sighed, uncrossing her arms to wave bye to the couple. "I'll see you two later. Have a good day off."

"Bye Aria," Arizona smiled. "Thanks for coming by. We missed you guys."

"We all missed you too. It's not quite the same without you around here."

"Well, we're not going anywhere again for awhile," Callie said, wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist and pulling her closer.

"Good to know," Aria said before descending the stairs with Callie and Arizona deciding to follow.

"Bye!" Alexa called out again before opening the front door and running right out into the rain, jumping in every puddle she found on the way to her mom's SUV with her jacket in her hand.

"Alexa! Your umbrella! No puddles!" Aria growled. "Great, she's going to be late and look like a muddy drowned rat," she muttered as she opened her own umbrella and stepped onto the porch. "She's probably going to be sent home. They have rules."

"Don't let those snooty private school people get you down," Callie said with a smirk. She still couldn't believe Aria and Dana chose to transfer Alexa to the same school they all had went to as children, even though they hated it at the time. It was one of the best in the state though and Alexa needed the little extra attention they could provide.

"Shut up." Aria knew exactly what her sister was thinking. "When you're picking out schools for your children, don't come crawling to me for advice or for a letter of recommendation."

"Our kids will be going to the public school in town," Arizona said sternly. It's one of the only things she put her foot down on. Her great-grandparents, grandparents, and mother went to that school. Growing up in New York, her and her brother had missed out, but she planned on continuing the tradition with her own children.

"Oh really?" Aria asked, glancing at Callie. She didn't know why that surprised her.

"Yup," Callie smiled. She had no problem giving Arizona that one.

"Mother!" Alexa yelled from the car.

"Where did my sweet little girl go?" Aria sighed before stepping off the porch and into the rain. "Bye again, ladies."

"Bye," the couple said in unison before Callie shut the door.

"Since we're up now because of that random drive by Alexa-ing, breakfast?" Arizona asked, turning to go to the kitchen to see what she could make.

"We are tragically foodless." Callie followed and grinned as she watched her wife's ass swing the whole way. She thought that Arizona had to be doing it on purpose, because no one really walks like that unless they were trying to tease. A wink accompanied by a smile shot her way over the blonde's shoulder told her she was not only caught staring but also absolutely correct.

"I still have that bread I baked yesterday."

"So, dry toast?" Callie asked, making a face as she poured them each a fresh cup of coffee. "Yum."

"We don't have any butter?" Arizona found that hard to believe. If there was one thing they were never out of, it was butter. It went in everything.

"Maybe we do, but it doesn't matter. I don't want toast." Picking up her mug and the emptied pot, Callie moved to rinse out the pot out in the sink.

"Then what do you want?" Arizona asked as she approached Callie from behind. Encircling her waist with her arms, she kissed the brunette's exposed shoulder, just above the lacy trim of the barely there camisole. Outlining the tattoo there with her lips, she added a little tongue action for good measure. Sometimes she forgot Callie had tattoos. They were just so much a part of her, Arizona didn't really see them anymore. She just saw her insanely gorgeous wife when she looked at the brunette.

Callie took a sip of her coffee and swallowed hard before putting her mug down next to the sink. Licking her lips clean, she tilted her head forward to fully enjoying what Arizona's mouth was doing. When she felt fingers slip under her shirt, lightly teasing her skin, she gripped the edge of the sink in front of her to keep steady.

"I asked you a question." Arizona whispered, pushing up on the balls of her feet to get better access to Callie's neck, grateful the brunette's hair was piled on top of her head.

"What?" Callie forgot there was even a question to be answered, let alone what the actual question was. She was too busy marveling, like many times before, at how amazing the simplest touch of the blonde's fingers and lips could make her entire body tingle from head to toe.

"I asked you what you wanted."

"Oh... uh," Callie stuttered, trying to concentrate on an answer. It was impossible with the way Arizona was sucking her skin while one hand moved dangerously closer to her breasts. She barely had a chance to wonder where her other hand went before it was in her hair, pulling her head back. Her legs threatened to collapse when Arizona's tongue traced the outer shell of her ear at the same time her nipple was rolled between the blonde's thumb and forefinger. Oh, right. There was a question and Callie suddenly knew the answer, "You."

"How do you want me?" Arizona asked in a seductive whisper. Callie's eyes widened and she shivered from the combination of the blonde's breath ghosting across her wet ear and the question. How did she want her? Oh the possibilities.

Again, Callie forgot the question when Arizona tugged on her hair once more, her other hand moving away from her chest and sliding down her torso, nails scraping her skin the entire way. Her fingers stopped to toy with the drawstring of Callie's pants as she waited for her answer. Arizona just kinda sorta gave the brunette permission to have her in any way she wanted and she was eager to see what happened next. She hoped that's how Callie interpreted her question, at least.

Arizona disentangled her fingers from Callie's hair and rested both hands on her wife's hips as she dropped her forehead to her shoulder, gripping the skin under her fingers harder when she noticed the other woman was breathing just as heavily as her. As they stood there silently, Arizona's heart raced faster the more she thought about what could possibly be going through Callie's head. Judging by the brunette's equally racing heart, it had to be good. Really good.

From the very start of their relationship sex had been anything goes between them, but they each had their personal favorites. Callie liked Arizona on top of her riding her fingers or face, thrown up against walls, begging on her hands and knees, or bent over whatever worked in the moment. She liked lights on and mirrors, so she could not only feel and hear Arizona come undone, but watch it. The unconventional, the element of surprise, and the possibility of getting caught excited her tremendously. She also liked volume, dirty talk, evidence left behind, creative locations, legs thrown over her shoulders, heels pressed into her back, nails digging into her skin, and teeth biting into her flesh. Slow, passionate love making was always good too. But there was nothing Callie loved more than a spontaneous, dirty, intense, slightly out of control fuck that always left one or both of their minds blown and their heads spinning as they tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Arizona was expecting and gladly welcoming any one of those things. Maybe even a combination of them. Not thinking it was at all possible, Arizona's heart rate sped up even more and her nails dug into Callie's skin deeper as she thought of different scenarios. Oh the possibilities.

The more she waited Arizona was becoming more sure that Callie was trying to kill her. She had no idea how a conversation about dry toast turned into this or what this even was, but something had to give. Just as she opened her mouth to stop the torture, Callie spoke, "Counter."

Arizona stiffened. That was the one thing she'd never let Callie have, so of course that's what she would pick. It just seemed wrong to her. All of her reasons for not allowing it seemed even more wrong in that moment. Whoever said two wrongs don't make a right was an idiot, because she knew, without a doubt, that this was so right. She dropped her hold on Callie and took a step away.

When she no longer felt the warmth on her back, Callie twisted around and watched wide eyed as Arizona backed away from her. Her eyes growing wider when the blonde jumped up onto the opposite counter, took off her yoga pants and tshirt, leaned back on her hands, and opened her legs, resting the back of her heels on the protruding cabinet handles below. Callie couldn't move, not believing Arizona was finally going to let her do this in her kitchen. Her beautiful, brightly lit kitchen that had counters at the perfect height to take full advantage of her wife on.

"You coming over here or what?" Arizona asked as she shifted her weight to one hand and slid the other across her bare chest to play with her erect nipples. She was dying for anything and if Callie wasn't going to do it, someone had to. When she looked up to find Callie's glazed over eyes, she realized that was a mistake. "Calliope, please?" she begged, dropping her hand to her side.

Not even half a full second passed before Callie was between her legs, kissing her hard enough to force her head back with both hands wrapped painfully in her hair. It knocked the wind right out of the blonde and she couldn't reacted at first. Gathering her senses, Arizona wrapped her arms and legs around Callie's body and gave just as much as she was getting. They pulled apart panting and grinned at each other before Callie let go of Arizona's head and leaned in again for a gentler kiss. The blonde sighed contentedly as Callie lovingly kissed her with her nails lightly scraping up and down her back.

"You are so unfairly beautiful," Callie whispered, sliding her lips and teeth down her wife's neck, grinning internally when she felt a hand land in her hair. "And absolutely incredible." She nipped the base before peeking her tongue out for a little taste of the salty skin, her hands moving to caress Arizona's inner thighs. "The most brilliant person I know." Her mouth moved lower down her chest, sucking in each nipple, rolling them between her lips as her tongue flicked. She could feel the blonde's heart thumping erratically in her chest. "You're hot as hell and really fucking outstanding in bed." She was really stroking Arizona's ego now, which only turned her on more. Callie knew the blonde well. Too well, sometimes. "Every man or woman's dream girl." Callie's lips hovered above Arizona's again and she looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you know what the best part is?" she whispered huskily as she ran her thumb tortuously over the underwear Arizona was still wearing, making sure not to put too much pressure. She could feel the wetness seeping through them already.

"What?" Arizona spread her legs wider to try and get more contact and pushed forward as much as she could without falling off the counter.

"You're all mine." Callie pushed the material aside and easily slid one finger deep inside the blonde, pulling out and thrusting back in with two. Arizona whimpered and dropped her head to her wife's shoulder. "And only mine. I am so lucky that I get to say that and call you my wife."

"Callie..." Arizona breathed.

"Hmm?" Callie's face was buried in the blonde's hair as she continued to slide in and out at an excruciating slow pace. Callie was enjoying the feel of her wife surrounding her body and fingers too much to take it further yet.

"More."

It was the surprising amount of intensity in the small word that made Callie immediately give in. Arizona squeezed her tighter as he brunette picked up her pace. They both lifted their heads and connected their lips in a wet opened mouthed kiss. Arizona moaned loudly into Callie as her fingers switched between thrusting inside of her and circling her clit and back again in a repetitive rhythm that felt fucking amazing, but wasn't quite enough to bring her to orgasm. It was maddening how close she kept getting before the brunette would back off. Sometimes Arizona really hated how well Callie could read her body. Unable to control her muscles anymore, Arizona's legs fell from Callie's waist, but there was nowhere else to put them, so she tried again. She pouted when the brunette pulled out of her and the kiss.

"Lay back," Callie demanded as she pushed Arizona down on the counter. She unwrapped the blonde's legs from around her waist and yanked the underwear off. She was more than done with them. Throwing them behind her, she took her time relishing her wife's body spread out before her. The small amount of sun that was now fighting through the thinning storm clouds seemed to cause a slight sheen over her flawless skin, her chest heaved as she struggled to get her ragged breaths back to some sort of normalcy, her eyes were closed tight, and her bottom lip was pulled taut between her teeth in anticipation. But, most importantly, her legs were spread wide, her swollen hot center wet and waiting for the brunette to continue. Callie had never seen anything more perfect in her life and she got to see Arizona everyday.

Leaning down, Callie lifted one of her wife's legs, kissing and nibbling the inside of her sensitive thigh as she rested it over her shoulder, smiling at the gasps that elicited. She did the same to her other leg, never taking her eyes off the blonde's flushed face. Arizona must have felt the hungry eyes on her, her own popping open suddenly and locking onto Callie's.

"I love you," was all Arizona could say. The erotic sight of the brunette between her legs, watching her, made her forget all other words. It seemed to be the perfect thing to say, because Callie gave her a breath taking smile.

"I love you too." Unable to wait anymore, Callie bent over and slid her hands under Arizona's ass, squeezing firmly as she lifted her slightly to her mouth and moaning in pleasure at her wife's distinctive taste.

At the always amazing sensation of Callie's tongue and moans brushing against her clit, Arizona closed her eyes and threw her head back, not noticing that she hit it on the hard granite counter top. "Calliope, just make me come now." She felt like her body had been on edge for so long already and just wanted to be shoved over as soon as possible. "Please!"

Happy to oblige this time, Callie sealed her lips around her clit and sucked lightly as she squeezed the cheeks in her hands harder, the blonde's hips lifting in the air as Callie flicked her tongue faster, intent on making Arizona see stars. The little gasps and curses interspersed in the continuous stream of moans spilling from Arizona's lips egged Callie on. So did the spasms she could feel in the blonde's thighs that were squeezing her head as she brought her closer to release at lightning speed.

"Ca-" Arizona's breath caught in her throat, silencing her, as the tidal wave of her orgasm started to wash over her. She tightly gripped the edge of the counter above her head as it flooded her body, her hips lifted higher and her back arched as her legs pushed painfully down on Callie's shoulders. Every single muscle in the blondes's body seem to stiffen momentarily before going completely limp, her body landing back down on the counter with a hard grunt. "Holy hell," Arizona croaked between breaths as she trembled from sporadic after shocks.

"Yeah," Callie laughed. Neither woman could remember the last time Arizona had come that hard and Callie was mighty proud of herself. She removed Arizona's legs from around her aching neck and put them back around her waist. As she waited for Arizona to fully come back to her, Callie ran her hands over the soft skin on the blonde's stomach as she watched it steadily rise and fall.

Arizona peeked an eye open, laughing and shaking her head when she saw Callie's smug smirk. Normally she would tell her to wipe that smirk off her face, but the brunette more than deserved to wear it. Arizona's climax left her breathless and completely satiated. Closing her eye again, Arizona lolled her head to the side and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she brushed her hair out of her face. Whew that was good. When she opened her eyes again a minute later, she caught Callie smiling down at her in that adoring way she does when no one is looking.

"You okay there, babe?" Callie asked when the blonde didn't say anything for awhile. She often left her speechless, but not for this long. Arizona just nodded and smiled back before dropping her legs to either side of Callie's body. If the brunette wasn't still standing there, holding her in place, Arizona was sure she would have melted off into a pile of goo onto the floor. Her dangling legs were starting to hurt and she needed to get off her back. The granite was suddenly freezing cold too.

"Damn it," Arizona groaned as she gingerly sat up, Callie meeting her lips with a soft kiss to let the blonde share in the taste she just got to enjoy. Not breaking the kiss, Arizona leaned forward into the Callie's embrace and slid off the counter. Not sure if her legs were steady enough yet, she stayed glued to the brunette.

"You're not mad, are you?" Callie asked against her lips.

"No, God no." Arizona laughed. "Now I'm just going to want to do that more."

"You really are the perfect wife." Callie grinned.

"Want to go upstairs so I can show you just how perfect I am?"

"Definitely." Callie opened her arms and, once she was sure Arizona could stand on her own, she took a step back and raked her eyes shamelessly up and down Arizona's body. "You should really be naked in my kitchen all of the time."

"We'll see." Arizona laughed and placed her hands on Callie's shoulders, pushing her back toward the hallway. "For now, I just want to get you naked in our bed. I miss being naked in our own bed."

"It is a good bed," Callie agreed. She wanted to turn around so she wasn't walking backwards, but couldn't take her eyes off her wife.

"You're staring," Arizona said, grinning. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking we could do the bank and house stuff another day."

"But you were so excited?" Arizona frowned. Not what she had been expecting.

"I'm suddenly much more excited about something else."

"Oh? What?"

"Spending our entire last day off naked in bed together."

"What about food?" Arizona asked, abruptly stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll order more pizza. I bet I can even bribe them to bring us some beer." A promise of a big tip goes a long way.

"What about my bakery?" As much as Arizona wanted to spend the day in bed with Callie, pizza, and beer, she couldn't put her work off any further. She needed to have a plan before opening the next day and she needed to make some phone calls.

"We can discuss it in bed," Callie said, stepping forward to wrap her arms around the other woman. "We both have laptops. That's what they're for."

"I'm sure the inventor of them didn't make them so he could do business in bed with his hot naked wife."

"I'd bet that's exactly why he made them, actually," Callie said with a kiss.

"Hmm..." Arizona narrowed her eyes, not accepting the kiss. "You're not going to distract me?"

"I make no promises."

"Then no, Calliope, we can't," Arizona said firmly.

"Okay, I promise not to distract you." Callie crossed her heart with her finger and made her best puppy dog eyes. They same exact ones Alexa used to get her to agree to going to stupid career day. "Please?"

"We're not having your children." Arizona wasn't serious. She'd kill to have Callie's kids. The look of utter confusion on the brunette's face was hilarious though. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"They're going to be out of control, because I won't be able to tell them no to anything."

"Well, that's what I'm here for and when I can't say no to yours, you can do it."

"Ours. They're going to be ours."

"Yours, mine, ours," Callie shrugged. "It's all the same now."

"True," Arizona agreed, smiling wide.

"Let's talk about that later and go upstairs to enjoy being young, kidless, hot, and married," Callie suggested, realizing Arizona was still very much naked.

"We're always going to be hot and married," Arizona pointed out before starting up the stairs.

"True that." Callie grinned as she looked over her shoulder, through the hall, and into the kitchen before turning back and focusing on her wife's body already at the top of the stairs above her. When Arizona turned around to see what she was doing, Callie grinned wider. What a view.

"You coming?" Arizona asked, putting her hands on her hips, very aware of her wife's blatant staring.

"Yeah, sorry." Callie took one more glance at the kitchen before running up the stairs. When she got to the top, she hoisted her giggling blonde over her shoulder, walked them into their bedroom, and threw her down on the bed. Arizona reached up and pulled her down on top of her before rolling them over and kissing her fiercely as she got rid of her clothes. The fire in her wife's kiss made Callie's desire for her sky rocket. Arizona pulled away and pinned the brunette's arms above her head with a wicked grin that made Callie stop breathing all together. Their lips reconnected again with just as much passion. Callie struggled to break free from the blonde's grip, but Arizona wasn't having it.

"You're being bad," Arizona growled before releasing her and jumping of the bed. "I'm getting the ties."

Callie grinned stupidly as she watched Arizona disappear into their closet and come back with the soft cuffs and straps she got her for her birthday. She could feel how wet Arizona still was when the blonde straddled her stomach and was dying to touch her, but didn't want to get in trouble. There had been too many times the blonde had left her tied helplessly to the bed for way longer than she would have liked. Callie didn't even fight it when the strong velcro cuffs were placed a little too snuggly around her wrists.

Arizona leaned forward to tie the other ends to the headboard, purposely dangling her breasts in Callie's face, knowing there was no way she'd be able to resist. Sure enough, almost instantly, hot lips surrounded one of her nipples, sucking it into an eager mouth. She finished tying off the two knots and let Callie enjoy her chest for a second longer before slithering down just enough to be face to face with her wife. She leaned in for a kiss, stopping a hairs width from the brunette's puckered lips. "Bad," she whispered before sitting up and climbing off Callie and the bed.

Callie lifted her head and watched in disbelief as the blonde sauntered toward the door. "Arizona!" She was surprised when she actually stopped.

"I didn't tell you you could touch, now did I?" Arizona said, without turning around.

"You tricked me!"

"Maybe," Arizona said with a shrug before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Callie huffed and threw her head back. From experience she knew it was no use trying to break free from the restraints. She had bought the best ones with the strongest velcro and her wife was an expert in knot tying. Callie wondered if this is how Daniel Robbins wanted his daughter to use that skill her taught her as a little girl. She was sure he'd be proud to know she still used it though.

Callie jumped and screamed embarrassingly loud when the door burst open again with a loud bang not ten minutes later. It hit the wall with enough force to put the knob right through the plaster. Great. Callie did not want to have to explain that to whoever they got to fix it. She completely forgot about the hole and even her own name when she saw what Arizona was standing in the frame wearing. The white leather tightly laced corset (left over from a previous Halloween) enhanced the blonde's already sexy figure and boosted her breasts so high, they were barely staying in the top. Callie wondered how she managed to put it on by herself in such a short amount of time. And for some reason, she hadn't bothered with bottoms, but she did put on the same white heels from the costume that worked magic on her legs and ass. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and the serious look on her face obviously meant business. Callie was simultaneously scared and more turned on than she's ever been in her life, which was saying a lot with Arizona around.

"You look hot." Callie watched curiously when Arizona went straight to the closet again without saying a word or even looking her way, eyes widening in excitement when she saw what she came out with. Callie's day, week, month, whatever just got a billion times better. Now she knew why the blonde didn't have a bottom piece to her outfit when she came in. Now she did. As Arizona slowly stalked towards her, wicked grin back in full force, Callie had only three things running through her mind: this should be interesting, Arizona really was the perfect wife, and it was damn good to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! *waves***

**So, I feel like I've forgotten how to write over my little break. I'm sorry if this seems off. I'm still trying to get back my groove. **

* * *

Arizona sat tapping her foot impatiently as quietly as possible as she ran her tongue along her teeth. They felt gross and she was very much regretting tasting all that buttercream and drinking so much coffee. She wished she was back in bed. They had quickly discovered that trying to run a bakery from bed was not really an option and, after a short nap, they reluctantly got up and got ready. Callie was now behind her desk on her computer in her office in her bakery surrounded by piles of her paperwork. Arizona felt a little violated even if she did give Callie her permission. Other than some rustling of papers and the printer sporadically spitting things out, it had been almost three hours straight of complete silence from the brunette as she did whatever the hell it was that she was doing. Arizona was going stir crazy, but she didn't want to leave the bakery in case Callie felt the need to converse with her. Arizona had finished cleaning everything in the shop that didn't really need to be cleaned two hours ago. She had no prep to do for the next day, having already done it the day before. She ordered them lunch, they ate it, and she cleaned that up too. There was nothing left to do other than stare at her beautiful wife and wait.

When Callie sucked in her bottom lip and peeked out her tongue in concentration in a way that was very similar to one of her orgasm faces, Arizona couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to six hours earlier. She could almost still hear the animalistic sounds that had came out of Callie's mouth mixed with the slick sound of wetness as she pounded into the brunette. Pounded seemed so crude, but that's exactly what had occurred. She had wanted to make Callie come just as hard as she had, if not harder. Sitting back in her chair, Arizona smiled smugly to herself as she thought about her success.

"Stop thinking about sex. I'm trying to work," Callie said without looking away from the data she had compiled on the computer from the rough reports April created by hand. She shifted in her seat and winced internally. The blonde had lost control of herself and gotten carried away, which was perfectly okay with Callie. Still hurt like a bitch though. She felt her cheeks flush just thinking about hours ago. She wasn't sure how she ended up tied to her bed at seven-thirty in the morning, but she _was_ pretty sure they had redefined morning sex for them. Callie was also sure she had bruises on her hips from where Arizona had a death grip on her when she had her flipped onto her hands and knees as she went at her from behind. Callie had begged for Arizona to let her touch her and had begged her for mercy. But the blonde never relented. Callie couldn't remember a time she had felt more desperate in her life. "Damn it, Arizona," Callie said as she threw a pencil at her wife.

"What?"

"You're distracting me."

"I'm just sitting here!" Arizona threw the pencil back.

"Yeah, with that dirty, dirty look on your face."

"What look?" Arizona asked innocently, trying to force her face to look more natural.

"The look like you just fucked me to oblivion not that long ago."

"Jeez, Callie." And Arizona thought her thoughts were crude.

"Well, ya did." Callie huffed.

"Are you don't yet?"

"I've been done."

"What have you been doing?"

"Playing."

"With what?"

"This program you have is really neat. It already stores all your data from your transactions in real time and has inventory management. It can run sales reports, custom reports to fit whatever you need, and keeps track of your customers and employees. If you link it to your accounting program, which I did, it can automatically place your orders for you by tracking your sales and what you use every day. It..."

Arizona tuned Callie out while she rattled on and on about the bells and whistles of the system and went back to thinking about their morning. She didn't really care about the computer, only using what she felt was absolutely necessary. What felt like minutes later Callie was still talking, so she decided to tune her back in to see where she was at.

"...generates nifty little colorful pie charts and graphs from whatever info you enter." With a wide grin, Callie turned the flat screen monitor so Arizona could see. "See? Aren't they pretty?" Callie frowned when Arizona just looked blankly back at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't realize my wife was such a nerd."

"Uh, yeah you did. It's one of the reasons why you married me."

"True." Arizona smiled. "How on Earth did you figure all that out when you couldn't even work the cash register."

"Because I don't know all the Arizona Bakery Code you made up."

"It totally makes sense!"

"Yeah, to you and your minions." Arizona just rolled her eyes. "One of my nifty reports told me something interesting."

"What?"

"It told me you give out a ridiculous amount of free product."

"How would it know that?"

"Because the difference between what you guys make every day, what you sell, and what you waste is huge. Which means this stuff is walking out the door for free."

"How does it know what product I make everyday?"

"April must be entering it in, if you're not."

"Oh. Huh. I'll have to talk to the guys about free samples."

"See, the funny thing is that over the last month it was pretty even." Callie smiled at the sheepish expression that crossed the blonde's face. "Honey, I love you how generous you are, but you can't be giving everything away."

"It's not everything. I just like to treat my regulars nicely."

"They're the ones you would make the most money off of. This system has a loyalty tracking program you can implement for that."

"Yeah, yeah. So what are your ideas?"

"For now you should raise your prices and cut way down on your comps. Use this program for what it's made for, so you can stay ahead of the game. That will free up a lot of what April is doing and make her available to help elsewhere. Other than that, keep doing exactly what you're doing and we'll revisit it in a month or two. What do you think?"

"Okay, that sounds easy enough."

"I'm glad you agree, because I already changed the prices in here based off your sales reports. Just have to change your board. Also, I think you need a website and maybe get into some social media."

"My parents don't use all of that technology crap and they're fine now."

"Yes they do. I follow your mom's twitter account."

"Her what?"

"You're so pretty," Callie said lovingly and grinned. Her wife and computers were not friends. "It's called marketing, babe. Can I do it? Can I do it?"

"You're way too excited about this." Arizona smiled at her wife's exuberance.

"Well?"

"Stay out of my kitchen and you can do whatever you want."

"Yes!" Callie pumped her fist in the air before turning the screen back to face herself. "I want to cancel your crappy internet too, if that's okay. You can just use the same internet my shop uses. I already checked and you're in range. That'll save you some money."

"Whatever." Arizona waved her hand.

"You should stay open at night too. Imagine all the money you'd make from the late night bar crowd."

"As if we're not working our asses off enough already?" It sounded a little too ambitious to Arizona. For the time being, at least.

"Get more employees."

"I can afford that how...?"

"From all the business my awesome marketing skills will bring in and you'll make bank from the drunkards."

"Yeah, I don't want to do that."

"Okay, I understand," Callie said as she went back to typing on the computer and ignoring Arizona.

"I thought you were done?" Arizona asked after a few minutes.

"I'm making you a website."

"You know how to do that?"

"Of course."

"Can it wait? I need my computer." Arizona had some cocoa to find, just now realizing she could have been doing that for the last few hours.

"Yeah, sorry. I can do this tonight from home," Callie said as she closed all the windows she had opened before getting up slowly. "You broke my vagina. I hope you're happy."

"Oops?"

"Who's that?" Callie asked when they heard a loud banging on the back door.

"I don't know. I think I must have broke my power to see through walls too." Arizona smiled sweetly when Callie glared at her before leaving her office to answer the door. She had no clue who would be there when they were closed. She cracked it open enough to see who it was before smiling and taking a step back. "Hey."

"Hey, Boss. I'm sorry, I forgot my keys," Alex said as he pushed open the door further. He went to one of the work stations and plopped down the heavy box he had carried in on his shoulder with a resounding thud before turning to leave again. "See you in the morning."

"Alex, wait!" Arizona called after him, but he ignored her and left.

"What just happened?" Callie asked from the doorway of the office.

"No idea," Arizona said as she slowly approached the unmarked box.

"I don't think it's a bomb, babe." Callie smiled when Arizona stuck her tongue out at her. She remained leaning against the door frame as she watched her wife gingerly open the box. "What is it?" she asked when Arizona didn't say anything.

"Baking cocoa." Arizona opened the bag inside and inhaled the scent she knew all too well. She felt Callie step up next to her and smiled. She felt like she wanted to cry. "My baking cocoa."

"What?" Callie asked as she moved the lid out of the way so she could see. Looked like powdered chocolate to her. She pinched off a little off the top and brought it to her lips.

"You really don't want to do that."

"Why? You said it was the best." Callie licked the tips of her fingers and immediately scrunched her face in disgust, making Arizona laugh. "Eww, that's disgusting!" she said as she frantically tried to wipe the bitter substance off her tongue.

"I told you!"

"You'd think I'd learn that you're always right by now." Callie looked back at the box. "Where'd he get this?"

"I have no idea." Arizona laughed as she closed up the box. She'd ask him tomorrow. "I don't think I even want to know."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about it," Callie said with a kiss to her wife's cheek. "What time is it?"

"Three."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing what you can accomplish when you don't sleep the day away?" When Callie opened her arms she took the small step she needed to close their distance and sighed into her wife's secure embrace. Her favorite place in the world.

"I think I prefer my sleep." Callie closed her eyes and rested her chin on top on Arizona's head. "Why are you so short today?"

"Because I don't have legs for days and man boots on like you."

"They are not man boots!" Callie laughed.

"They are-" Arizona was interrupted by her cell phone ringing in her office. She left Callie standing alone in the kitchen area to go answer it.

"Hey, Addy. What's up?" Arizona was surprised she was calling her and not Callie, since they were much closer friends.

"First of all, as much as I appreciate the help, send your children to me in smaller groups next time. They did great, but they drove me insane all day."

"I'm sorry about that. We didn't think that one through. Callie and I will come with them next week to keep them out of your hair."

"Okay." Addison paused. "So, remember that thing you asked me about a few months ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Some just came in."

"Really?" Arizona danced excitedly in her spot.

"Yup." Addison smiled. She could almost hear the blonde bouncing around through the phone. "And they're going to go fast."

"We'll be right there," Arizona said before hanging up. "Callie!"

"Yeah?!"

"We need to go." Arizona shut off the computer and the lights before going back into the kitchen area.

"Go where?"

"You'll see."

"Where?" Callie asked again.

"Trust me."

"Okay, let's go." Callie said as she leaned in to peck Arizona's lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Arizona grinned. Still never got old.

When they pulled up in front of Eva's fifteen minutes later Callie was beyond confused. "Is something wrong? Our guys didn't destroy the place, did they?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Arizona said as she got out of the car. "Addy just needs some info from me."

"Okay?" Callie couldn't think of anything her friend could possibly need from Arizona, but whatever. "Do you need me? I want to go visit the horses."

"Go ahead. I'll meet you down there." Arizona took off for the front door of the shelter before Callie could say anything. "Where are they?" she asked as soon as she was inside.

"Well, hello to you too," Addison said as she stood up from where she was leaning over the counter waiting.

"Hi. Can I see?" Arizona was about to burst from the excitement.

"In here." Addison held the door to her office open and shook her head in amusement when the blonde ran in and squealed.

"Oh my god!" Arizona grinned and dropped to her knees to get a closer look. "Callie is going to flip."

"I know. She's had me looking out for these guys for years, but they don't usually come in."

"I just hope she's ready," Arizona sighed as she stuck her fingers through the holes of the enclosure, smiling when her fingers got licked.

"It's been nine months."

"I know, but I can tell she still gets sad sometimes."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Visiting the horses."

"Ah." Addison wasn't surprised.

"I'm going to go get her." Arizona jumped up and abruptly left. She couldn't wait another second to show her wife what she got for her. She ran down the path she knew led to the stables, stopping short when she reached the doors. Her wife was in the largest of the stalls brushing the hair of a large brown magnificent creature, her laughter echoing around the small four stall stable as the horse nudged her playfully with his head. Arizona found herself mesmerized by the beauty of it. Without making her presence known, she leaned against the door and watched as Callie and the horse seemed to have a private conversation with each other. It was unlike anything Arizona has ever seen. When Callie looked up and grinned that stunning grin at her, she knew she was busted.

"Hey," Callie greeted.

"Hi."

"How long have you been there?"

"About ten minutes."

"You going to come in?" Callie asked when Arizona didn't move.

"No, I'm good over here."

"Come on, he won't bite."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"It smells and it's dirty." Arizona looked down at the flip flips she was wearing. "And I don't have proper shoes."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Have you never seen a horse?" Callie asked, slowly catching on to the real issue.

"I grew up in a bakery in the middle of the city, what do you think?" Arizona said as she took the smallest step closer to Callie and the big brown monster she was standing next to. She eyed him suspiciously before taking a step back.

"You're afraid." Callie smiled. They look on her wife's face was adorable.

"No, I'm not." Arizona said too quickly. She just didn't know how she felt about an animal big enough to crush her head.

"Come on, city girl. I'll protect you." Callie said as she reached out for Arizona's hand and tugged her forward. She smiled when she got no resistance. "Arizona, this is Rio. Rio, this is Arizona."

"Hi, Rio." Arizona stiffened when she was pulled closer.

"Relax, babe. You're going to make him nervous." Callie took the hand that was still in hers and set it on Rio's neck, moving it back and forth. "He really likes his neck scratched right here," she said as she took her hand away, leaving Arizona's. As soon as Callie took a step back, Rio squealed and sidestepped away from the blonde as he bucked his head, making Arizona squeak and jump behind Callie.

"Easy, Rio, easy," Callie whispered soothingly as she reached out to stroke his neck. "We really like Arizona. She has treats."

"I do?" Arizona asked.

"On the ground by the door," Callie said without changing her tone as she continued to caress the gelding, who tossed his head back and forth happily under her touch. She felt Arizona let go of her shirt and back off.

"Rio, I have a yummy carrot for you," Arizona said, matching Callie's voice and holding it out flat in her hand. He let out a soft nicker and Arizona lit up when he took the treat from her hand. "He likes it."

"Try now." Callie watched as Arizona approached Rio with significantly more confidence than she had a few minutes ago.

"Aww, he's so sweet." Arizona grinned as he let her scratch his spot.

"Yeah, he seems a bit rough around the edges at first, but really he's just a big softie," Callie said, gently placing one hand on Rio's nose and the other on Arizona's lower back.

"A lot like you." Arizona smiled when the brunette rolled her eyes and laughing when Rio snorted at her.

"He's a very trusting guy," Callie said after a few minutes of tranquil silence. "Which is surprising considering the amount of abuse he's had to endure before coming here."

"That's because he knows you guys saved his life."

"Yeah, they do know." Callie smiled. "Unfortunately we have one who is not-so friendly. We're going to have to hire a much more experienced handler to work with him."

"Hopefully it works out."

"Yeah. You want to brush him?"

"Will he let me?"

"Of course," Callie picked up the bucket of brushes she had left on the side of the stall and picked one out before handing it to the blonde.

"What do I do?"

"Here." Callie took the brush back to show her.

"Calliope?" Arizona said quietly after a few minutes of watching Callie brush Rio, who seemed to forget she was even there. She almost felt bad for interrupting. Both her wife and the horse seemed to be lost in their own world.

"Hmm?"

"I want to show you something."

"What?" Callie stilled her movements and turned her head to look at Arizona, who was doing a terrible job of looking normal. Callie could quite figure what the look on her face was.

"We have to go inside."

"Okay, sure." Callie tossed the brush back in the bucket before stroking his hair and leaning in. "Bye, Rio. Hopefully next time I come visit, you won't be here. Someone will come take you home soon. I promise," she said as she nuzzled his neck.

"Bye, Rio," Arizona said from her spot by the door. She was eager to get out of there. She reached out her hand for Callie's to take. When they left the stable they heard Rio kick the stall door and huff.

"Aw, he doesn't want me to go," Callie said, turning to go back, but the blonde kept pulling her up the path.

"Calliope, come on." Arizona stopped short and gasped when she looked out into the pasture. "Oh my god, is that one dead?"

"What?" Callie followed her line of sight and couldn't stop herself from laughing when she saw one of their other horses laying on his side in the sun. "He's just taking a nap."

"Oh." Arizona didn't appreciate being laughed at. "I'm going to take you to New York and leave you on the Subway by yourself and laugh at you when you call me all lost."

"I'm sorry." Callie clamped her lips together tightly in an attempt to keep from laughing more. She didn't say anything else as Arizona started to pull her up the path again a little more roughly than before.

"Does Addy know you're breaking into her office?" Callie asked when Arizona went straight to Addison's office and opened the door once they were inside Eva's.

"It's unlocked. How is that breaking in?"

"Just say- eeeee!" Callie squealed when she saw what was inside, making Arizona blink in surprise. That was not a sound she has ever heard come out of her wife's mouth. She smiled adoringly as she watched Callie climb right over the side of the large pen, plopping herself on the dirty floor in the middle of the now over excited litter of chocolate labrador puppies. "You're so cute," Callie cooed, picking up the first one she could catch and rubbing her face in it's fur. "Yes you are." She set it down and caught another one. "And so are you. Awww look at that face!" Callie held him up for her wife to see. "He has your eyes."

"He's very cute."

"I love chocolate labs!" Callie waved her hands and twisted around as she tried to decided which one to pick up next. All their energy and their extreme cuteness was overwhelming her. She was glad it was just Arizona here to witness this and even that was embarrassing. She couldn't help herself though.

"I know. You told me and you have to stop and talk to every one we meet on the street." Arizona rolled her eyes. Other than babies, she's never seen anything turn her self proclaimed badass of a wife into such a pile of goo like labs can, especially chocolate labs.

"Why are they here?"

"Someone surrendered them."

"They're up for adoption?" Callie's eyes went wide. Chocolate lab puppies never came into the shelter. If they did, they were usually mixed with some other breed, but those guys looked as close to pure as they could get. She refused to pay a breeder for one, so she waited. It was never the right time before either, since she lived in an apartment for so long. Now she had a big house and lots of land.

"After they get vaccinated and spayed or neutered." Arizona had to suppress her grin when Callie's face lit up. She knew what was coming.

"Please, Arizona. Can we get one?" Callie held up two of the squirming puppies and gave her wife her best puppy dog eyes to match theirs. It was hands down the cutest thing Arizona had ever seen and she felt her heart melt. "Pleeease? We love you."

"Callie, of course. It's why we're here." Arizona couldn't say no no matter what now anyway.

"Really?" Callie lowered the puppies and let them loose again. That was too easy. She had a whole argument prepared.

"Yes. I know it's been nine months since we lost Tinks. I thought it might be time to add another member to our family."

"Really?" Callie asked again, still not believing it.

"Yes, Calliope, really." Arizona climbed into the pen and sat down next to the brunette, grinning when one of the puppies immediately jumped into her lap. It sat there for a whole two seconds before jumping out to run around the space. "We just need to pick one."

"Can I have them all?"

"No freakin' way." Arizona shook her head firmly. One was going to be enough work, but four? Out of the question.

"I know." Callie hadn't been serious, but had to ask anyway. "This one," she said as she held up the one that had jumped in Arizona's lap.

"That was fast."

"I feel a connection with him. It's hard to explain."

Arizona took the puppy out of Callie's hands and cuddled him in one arm as she reached out to pet the others. "You're right. This one is definitely our new baby."

"Really?" Callie asked again, squirming in excitement as she waited for an answer.

"If you ask me that one more time, I'm going to change my mind." Arizona laughed when Callie flung her arms around her neck.

"You're the best wife ever!" Callie said before pulling away and planting a hard kiss on the blonde's lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Arizona grinned at how happy Callie looked. That kind of happiness from her wife is what she lived for. "He needs a name."

"Hmm..." Callie took the puppy from Arizona and set him in her lap, petting his soft fur as she thought. "I don't know. Just say whatever comes to your head and maybe we'll both like one."

"Okay. Cocoa, Rolo, Mocha, Hershey, Brownie, Mowgli, Baloo, Woody, Roo, Copper, Milo-" Arizona was cut off by a little yip from the puppy in Callie's lap. "Milo?" He yipped again and cocked his head. "I think he likes that name."

"Milo, Milo..." Callie picked him up and rubbed their noses together as she thought about it. "I like it too. It's perfect."

"What do you think Sonny is going to think?"

"He's probably going to hate him at first."

"Maybe they'll be best friends," Arizona said optimistically.

"Sonny is a cat."

"So?"

"Never mind." Callie reluctantly let Milo out of her arms, since he was squirming to go play. "I love him," she sighed.

"And you don't think you're a big softie?"

"Shhh!" Callie leaned over for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"No, like I _really_ love you." Callie kissed her amazing wife again as she wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"I _really_ love you too." Arizona pulled her head away when she felt something on her leg and almost died when she saw Milo looking up at her with the cutest expression. He was then knocked over by his sister and the two women laughed as the whole group erupted into the clumsiest play fight over their outstretched legs.

"We're going to need to build a fence." Callie said. Their energy was already making her feel tired.

"I'll call someone tomorrow."

"We're also going to need to go down to the pet store. We have nothing puppy related."

"We have time. Addy said they'll be ready to go on Thursday afternoon."

"But I want him now," Callie pouted.

"We are nowhere near ready to take him now."

"I know," Callie pouted more anyway.

"We can stay here the rest of the afternoon with him if you want."

"Okay." Callie grinned as she picked Milo up again and put him on her lap. Arizona rested her head in the brunette's shoulder and reached over to scratch behind his cute little floppy ears. To both of their surprise, he relaxed and made himself comfortable instead of wanting to play. "I think he likes us."

"Think we can raise a puppy together?" Arizona asked, even if it was a little too late.

"Of course. We can do anything together."

"That is true." Arizona smile when Milo yawned. "Awww!"

"He's definitely as cute as you."

"He's cuter."

"No, you're the cutest."

"This is getting gross." Arizona laughed.

"I don't care. There are no witnesses." Callie nudged Arizona's forehead with her chin to get her to look up at her. When she did, she wasted no time pressing their lips together, sighing into her as they slowly kissed. She felt Milo's nose poking at her hand and lifted it to pet him without stopping. When he started to whine, they pulled apart and both looked down. He just stared innocently back at them before running away. "I guess this will be good practice for when we have kids."

"Seriously." Arizona put her head back on her wife's shoulder and took her hand. She smiled when Callie lifted their intertwined fingers and kissed each of her knuckles. They sat silently as they watched Milo play, both thinking about how their little family was already growing and they couldn't be more excited for what was to come.

* * *

**EvangelinesTP**: We're getting a puppy! *AwesomeBakery #ilovemywife #milo #adorable

**RobbinsBakery**: *EvangelinesTP *AwesomeBakery Pictures?

**EvangelinesTP**: *RobbinsBakery *AwesomeBakery Here you go. #milo

**RobbinsBakery**: *EvangelinesTP *AwesomeBakery Awww! He is adorable. When will I see grandbabies?

**AwesomeBakery**: Mom!

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery Babe, for the hundredth time, you need to tag who you're talking to.

**AwesomeBakery**: Who else would I be talking too? I only have one mom.

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery What did I just say?

**AwesomeBakery**: What are you doing?

**AwesomeBakery**: Hello?

**RobbinsBakery**: *AwesomeBakery Honey, it's not that hard.

**AwesomeBakery**: What?

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery Arizona!

**AwesomeBakery**: What?!

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery Your impossible.

**AwesomeBakery**: What about my impossible? ;)

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery That was not me! #damnyouautocorrect

**AwesomeBakery**: You're lucky you're pretty.

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery Hmph.

**AwesomeBakery**: No, but seriously. What are you doing?

**RobbinsBakery**: *AwesomeBakery I'm in bed. Your father says hi.

**CYangBang**: *AwesomeBakery I'm scraping the horse crap off my boots by your back door so you'll step in it first thing in the morning.

**LexiepediaGrey_**: *AwesomeBakery I'm cooking dinner at home with Mark.

**JoesBarWO**: *AwesomeBakery about to open up the bar with *GOMalleycat

**AprilMayK**: *AwesomeBakery Getting ready for bed. Big day tomorrow! See you bright and early! #ilovemyjob #yay

**TeddySetGoMD**: *AwesomeBakery packing for the big move! #17days #californiahereicome

**AwesomeBakery**: I was talking to Callie!

**CYangBang**: *AwesomeBakery it's called a phone, roller girl.

**EvangelinesTP**: *TeddySetGoMD *AwesomeBakery we're excited!

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery Sorry. I wasn't sure, since you didn't tag me.

**AwesomeBakery**: *EvangelinesTP I know you knew I was talking to you!

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery You did it! I'm so proud.

**AwesomeBakery**: #shutup

**EvangelinesTP**: *AwesomeBakery Well, you tried. #babysteps #iloveyou

**AwesomeBakery**: How is this helping me get more customers again?

**AwesomeBakery**: That's what I thought.

* * *

**Okay, this dumb thing isn't letting me do the 'at' symbol, so I had to use asterisks, which probably made it hard to follow. Oh well. And if you're not into twitter, it was probably even more confusing. That section was just for fun anyway. **


	5. Chapter 5

Callie was having the best day. She was finally working on her first tattoo since coming back, Mark and Cristina were working along side her, and when Arizona was done with work, they were going to go pick up Milo to finally take him home. There was no way to describe how the sound of three machines buzzing at once made Callie feel, especially after not hearing them for so long. That mixed with being insanely in love with her amazing wife and her excitement over their new puppy made her feel high. Better than, actually. She whistled to herself as she worked on some of the finer details of her clients dog portrait, which she found kind of funny considering.

"What's wrong with her?" Cristina asked the room as if Callie couldn't hear her.

"No clue," Mark shrugged.

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah."

"She's ruining the vibe I need for this tattoo." Cristina sat back and look at what she's done so far. This had to be her millionth anatomically correct heart she's done over the years, but she still loved doing them. This one was supposed to be extra gory. "Hey, Cal! Since you're in such a good mood, I want to run something by you."

"Okay," Callie stopped what she was doing and turned around, "shoot."

"So, a couple of weeks ago Mer and I-"

"Yang, no," Mark said as he rolled his eyes. He knew where she was going with her story. It's all he's heard about for weeks. "I already told you you're insane."

"This place is stunting my creativity."

"Tell me." Callie knew better, but she was curious.

"Like I was saying," Cristina glared at Mark, "Mer and I were playing our tattoo show drinking game."

"So, you got wasted," Callie stated.

"Of course, but that's not the point of my story."

"Go on."

"After a few episodes, Mer changed the channel and we ended up watching this weird show about these girls who own a cupcake shop. It was awful. I don't know anything and even I could tell they weren't even that talented and they got their own show. Anyone can put a swirl on a piece of cake and that's all they did. I've never seen Mer so mad before."

"So...?" Callie was lost.

"Okay, so get this," Cristina said as she threw down her machine and took off her gloves before running over to Callie. "They have tattoo shows and those baking shows, but there is no tattoo slash baking show."

"Okay?" Callie was sure that was for a reason.

"We should make one!"

"A show?"

"Yeah."

"Like a TV show?"

"Good idea, right?"

"Like about both of our shops? Or...?"

"Yeah, it would be like Miami Ink and Ace of Cakes had a baby."

"No way is that ever happening," Callie said without having to think about it.

"Cal, come on! People love that shit!"

"You and I both know how much those kind of shows suck." Callie rolled her eyes. She hated tattoo shows especially. "We are way too good for that crap."

"Yeah, but we can do one that doesn't suck."

"Absolutely not. End of discussion." Just the thought of cameras on her made Callie feel sick. Every time Cristina comes up with an idea, Callie doesn't think it could get any crazier the next time, but then it does.

"But-"

"Do you need me to explain what 'end of discussion' means to you? It means end of discussion. As in, stop talking."

"Fine." Cristina slumped her shoulders and went back to her station. "No one appreciates my genius around here."

"That was not an example of genius. Who would want to watch a show about cupcakes and tattoos?" Callie asked.

"I'd totally watch that," Callie's client chimed in.

"Shut up."

"Just saying."

"Rule number one I always tell my clients- don't piss of your tattoo artist." Callie raised her eyebrows at him. "Got anything else to say?" When he shook his head, she continued her work. Soon the room started to fill with that buzzing again. "How would we ever go about doing that anyway?" she asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"Google it," Cristina suggested. "I bet those executives would be pounding on our doors to get us on their networks."

"I am not googling something I don't give a shit about."

"You should-"

"No," Callie snapped. "I already said end of discussion."

"You're the one who brought it up again."

"And I'm ending it again."

"But-"

"Stop!"

"Okay, who pissed my wife off?" Arizona asked as she walked through the back door.

"Hey!" Callie grinned. "Off already?"

"I am. They have everything under control over there and I'm exhausted."

"Alex tell you where he got that powder from yet?"

"No! He won't budge," Arizona huffed. She's been trying for three days to get it out of him. "None of them will. I'll break them though."

"How they handling your new rules?"

"Well, since there aren't really too many that concern them, they're fine." Arizona had cooled down enough by Tuesday morning to realize it wasn't really all that big of a deal, since it was a first time offense. They all apologized again and she could tell they felt extremely bad about what happened. So, she was going to let it go and trust them to not do anything like that again. She hasn't heard one complaint about her new prices either.

"That's good." Callie looked down at what she was doing and sighed. She was almost done with this tattoo, but had another one scheduled right after. "I can't leave for another few hours."

"I know. I thought I'd head home for a nap. I was just letting you know that I was leaving."

"You feeling okay?" Callie asked in concern. Arizona didn't seem like her lively self. "You're looking kind of pale."

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Getting back into the swing of things has been harder than I thought." Truthfully it was more than that, but it was nothing some Advil and sleep couldn't cure.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Bye, love you," Arizona said as she leaned in to quickly peck Callie's lips before turning to leave.

"Love you too."

"Hey, Robbins! How would you like to be on TV?" Cristina asked before she could leave. If mom says no, ask dad.

"What?" Even though she knew better, Arizona stopped and turned back around.

"Don't listen to her crazy, babe." Callie rolled her eyes and wished she had something to throw at Cristina that wasn't her gun.

"What is she talking about?" Arizona asked.

"Cupcakes and Tattoos the TV show!" Cristina said with an uncharacteristic exuberance. She was already plotting all the things she could do with her fame.

"We are not doing a stupid TV show and if we did it would not be called that!" Callie did not miss Cristina at all when they were on their honeymoon.

"Inked and Baked?" Cristina made a face. "No, that was horrible. Give me a minute. I'll think of something good."

"I'm just going to go," Arizona said as she pointed behind her and started to retreat again. She was tired and confused. Not the best way to try and follow what Cristina was saying. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye, babe," Callie said, sighing when Arizona turned to leave. She missed getting to spend every second of every day with her. She knew that would wear off eventually, but for now, she was missing her wife.

"I will not be on a show with the word 'awesome' in the title, that's for sure!" Cristina yelled after the blonde, but was ignored.

"You're lucky you're actually working right now or I'd kick you out." Callie glared at her, daring her to say anything else. When she seemed to get it, Callie went back to her tattoo.

"Real Lesbians of Oak County!" Cristina all but yelled thirty minutes later, making everyone jump.

"Cristina!" Callie was glad she was finished and had already put her machine down.

"Yeah, I'd definitely watch that show," Cristina's client spoke up.

"Right?!" Cristina grinned proudly. "See? You have to hook them in. Food, tattoos, and lesbians. If that's not genius, then I don't know what is."

Shaking her head, Callie had to smile. "George, come wrap this up for me, please. I'll be in my office," she said as she took off her gloves and stood up. Only a couple more hours and she got to go home, see Arizona, and go get their new baby.

* * *

"Arizona!" Callie called out as she entered their house. It seemed unusually quiet and the downstairs was dark. Remembering that her wife said she was going to take a nap, Callie quietly climbed the stairs to their bedroom. She found it empty and the bed undisturbed. "Arizona?" Callie checked the adjoining bathroom. Nothing. She left the bedroom and headed for their art room, thinking maybe Arizona was feeling creative. Again, nothing. Jumping ungracefully down the stars, Callie checked the living room, their shared office, the kitchen, and the back patio. When she still didn't find her, Callie went back outside to make sure she actually did see Arizona's car outside when she pulled up and didn't imagine it. It was definitely there. Now she was starting to get worried. "Arizona!" she called out again, reentering the house. She frowned when Sonny came running up to her.

"Where have you been?" Callie asked, just realizing he wasn't at the front door to greet her like usual. He just stared at her before running toward the kitchen for his dinner. Callie ignored him and took out her phone. Putting it to her ear, she spun around when Arizona's Fraggle Rock ringtone pierced the air from behind her. She walked around the staircase towards the noise and found Arizona's purse abandoned in the short hallway that led to the downstairs bathroom and laundry room. She hung up and ran down the hall, gasping when she got to the open door of the bathroom.

"Arizona!" Callie dropped to the floor where her wife was curled up in a ball on the fluffy bath mat with a towel covering her body. Callie laid down next to her and pushed back her hair so she could see her face. Arizona didn't seem to notice she was there and her skin felt warm. Really warm. It was also pale. She looked around and found evidence that Arizona had been sick in the toilet and on the floor. That would explain the smell she just noticed. "Arizona, talk to me."

"Callie," Arizona said with a weak smile without opening her eyes. "Hey."

"Hi," Callie smiled back, relieved. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel very good."

"How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know. Since I got home?"

"That was hours ago." Callie felt awful for not coming home sooner.

Arizona scrunched her face. She could have sworn she just got there. "Oh."

"When did you start feeling sick?"

Arizona shrugged.

"What's wrong exactly?"

"I don't know," Arizona snapped. Too many damn questions.

"Can you move? We need to get you off this floor."

"No," Arizona whined. She just wanted to go back to sleep and the rug was comfy. "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything."

"Let's get you to bed," Callie said, tugging on the towel to uncover the blonde.

"No, Callie!" Arizona was sure if she moved again she'd vomit or worse. She's already tried more than once. She was also positive she was dying.

"Arizona..." Callie sighed. She didn't know what to do. Her wife looked so pathetic and she just wanted to make her better. She hated when she was hurting. "You'll be more comfortable in bed and we need to get some water in you."

"No." Arizona clutched the towel around her neck tighter.

"Come on, honey." Callie managed to pry the towel away from her and propped her up against the bathtub. "Think you can stand up?"

Arizona shook her head no and squeezed her eyes shut. The room seemed to be spinning. She felt Callie's lips on her forehead and opened her eyes again, but still couldn't move. "I can't."

"You can. Let me help you, okay?" Callie was surprised when Arizona nodded. She stood up before pulling the blonde off the ground with a lot of effort. Once they were standing, Arizona immediately retched into the bathroom sink, but since her stomach was empty at that point, only bile came up. She slumped back into Callie's strong arms and started to cry. She's never felt so awful or disgusting in her entire life.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said breathlessly.

"Don't be." Callie hugged her wife as tightly as she thought she could without hurting her and kissed her clammy cheeks. "You're perfect."

"I think I can make it upstairs now."

"Okay." Callie guided Arizona out of the bathroom without incident, but halfway up the stairs they found out that Arizona was wrong.

"I'm so sorry." Arizona stated crying again as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. This was humiliating, even if it was just Callie. "I'll clean it up."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't do it." Callie said as she started to climb the stairs again with Arizona leaning even more of her weight on her.

"But it's gross."

"It's not that big of a deal. I clean up after your cat all the time and his is way worse than that." For some reason that made Arizona laugh, albeit weakly, but Callie was grateful to hear it nonetheless. Once they were safely in the bedroom, Callie laid Arizona on top of the covers before going into the bathroom, coming out with with an empty trash can for emergencies and a thermometer. She set the trash can next to the bed and sat down.

"Open," Callie instructed, waiting for Arizona to open her mouth before sticking the thermometer under her tongue. "Close." In less than a minute, it started beeping. She took it out of Arizona's mouth and frowned. 101.6. Not the worst, but definitely not good either. She went back to the bathroom and came out with a glass of water and two Advil. "Take these and drink the whole glass," she said as she held them out. Arizona was able to lift her head enough to do what she was told before dropping it down again. Something she deeply regretted. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and get the nauseated feeling to go away. Sleep. She just wanted sleep.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked when she felt Callie start to tug at her clothes. She didn't understand why she wouldn't just leave her alone.

"Getting you out of these clothes." Callie peeled off her wife's jeans, sweatshirt, tshirt, and socks, but left her in her undergarments. "I'll be right back." When Arizona didn't say anything, Callie hurried out of the room.

Arizona jumped when she felt something cold on her stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw Callie smiling down at her with a wet washcloth in her hands. She didn't notice that Callie had come back into the room. Arizona closed her eyes and sighed when she felt the cool material come to rest on her forehead. She had to admit it felt good. Then something ice cold was on her lips, making her jerk in surprise again.

"Open," Callie said, slipping a small piece of Arizona's favorite flavored popsicle into her mouth before picking up a new washcloth and started to rub it over her arms and chest. Partially to clean her off and part to cool her down.

"You make a really good nurse," Arizona mumbled as she sucked on the treat. Her headache was already fading away, her body hurt less, and the way Callie was massaging her skin felt amazing.

"I spent a lot of time taking care of Eva. She used to get sick a lot." Callie bent over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I don't like that you're not feeling well, but I do like taking care of you."

"Thank you." When her popsicle was gone, Arizona opened her mouth for another piece, which she was readily given.

"I wish you called me to come home sooner. I would have come right away. No matter what."

"I know. I wasn't thinking straight. I don't even know where my phone is."

"You need to drink another glass of water before I'll let you go to sleep."

"Nooo." Arizona defiantly kicked her feet and pouted. The first one and the half popsicle she had already weren't settling too well.

"Yes, babe. I'm sorry, but that's how it is." Callie smiled. As much as she hated that Arizona wasn't feeling good, that didn't stop her from thinking she was cute.

Arizona huffed and lifted her head enough to slowly suck on the straw Callie offered her. When she was done, she was rewarded with another kiss to her cheek. She smiled and settled back down, hoping she could finally go to sleep.

"Okay, get some sleep now," Callie said before standing up straight and heading towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" Even though she was driving her crazy, Arizona suddenly didn't want Callie to leave.

"No, I'm just turning off the light and opening a window." There was no way Callie was leaving Arizona's side. She planned on monitoring her all night if she had to. She sat next to Arizona, who had already fallen asleep, and pulled out her phone to text Addison to ask if she'd be willing to take Milo for a night or two. Knowing all his siblings were already adopted, Callie didn't want him to have to stay at the shelter alone. She also sent Aria a text. Arizona wasn't going to be able to make Alexa's career day the next day. Something she was sure Arizona would be bummed about once she realized it.

"Il mio italiano è orribile," Arizona murmured out of the blue in her sleep. Callie couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"My poor baby," she said as she checked the temperature of the washcloth still on Arizona's forehead. It was warm. She switched it out for a new one from the bowl she brought up from the kitchen and turned her attention back on her phone. Arizona bolted upright suddenly, making Callie jump and drop it.

"Bucket!" Callie was able to grab the trash can just in time. She rubbed Arizona's back as she heaved into it. When she was done, Arizona groaned loudly and rolled onto her side. "I'm dying."

"No, you can't die. I forbid it." Callie said as she cleared Arizona's face of her sticky hair. "I can't live without you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't leave."

"I'm staying right here. I promise."

"Okay." Arizona smiled before instantly falling back asleep.

Callie smiled down at her sleeping wife as she combed through her hair with her fingers. This was not at all what she had planned for their evening, but things happened. Sighing, Callie picked up her phone again. She was pretty sure she knew what this was and wasn't too worried yet, but she wanted to make sure. After consulting Dr. Google for thirty seconds, Callie remembered she had much better resources at her disposal and texted Teddy Arizona's symptoms. She was told her to keep doing what she was doing and to take her straight to the ER if anything got worse. That was already Callie's plan and having a second opinion made her feel a lot better about it. She moved to get up so she could clean the trash can and get a book, but Arizona's hand reached out to stop her. Looking down, Callie saw that she was still dead asleep. She smiled again. No matter what the condition, Arizona was unfairly beautiful.

"I love you," Callie whispered. After another kiss to each of Arizona's cheeks and her forehead to test her temperature, Callie sighed. Since she had nothing else to do while she waited for the time she wanted to wake Arizona up again, Callie decided to catch up on the internet world from her phone while she continued to text Addison, Aria, and Teddy.

* * *

**CYangBang:** Twitter poll: Who here would watch a show about us?

**EvangelinesTP:** *CYangBang Drop it!

**CYangBang:** *EvangelinesTP No!

**CYangBang:** I've been working on our theme song. It's to the tune of Gilligan's Island, because it's catchy and everyone loves it. Ready?

**CYangBang:** Since no one is answering me, I'm going to assume that's because you all are just waiting at the edge of your seats. Here goes...

**CYangBang:** Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of two lesbians  
Who met in front of these two shops  
Now listen close my friends

**CYangBang:** One was a perky know-it-all,  
One wretched, but still hot  
They didn't know that fated day  
It was love they both sought, love they both sought

**CYangBang:** But once they figured their shit out,  
They were bound by their souls

**CYangBanh:** If not for everyone's love of lesbians  
This show would really blow, this show would really blow

**CYangBang:** Now come along to the tattoo shop and the pink bakery  
With Calliiiie  
Arizona toooo

**CYangBang:** Cristinaaaa and Merediiith,  
Those other guys  
Plus Manwhore and Cupcake Girl,  
Here on Real Lesbiaaaans!

**CYangBang:** It clearly still needs work, but what do you think so far?

**CYangBang:** Anyone?

**CYangBang:** You guys suck.

* * *

"What are you laughing at?" Arizona groaned. The shaking bed was not helping anything.

Callie put down her phone and reached out to stroke Arizona's cheek, who seemed to purr under her touch. "Did I wake you?"

"Mrmph," Arizona grunted.

"I'm sorry, babe. Go back to sleep."

"Can I have another popsicle?"

"You think your stomach can handle that?"

"No, but I want it."

"Maybe you should try crackers?" Callie held up the saltines she had retrieved earlier. When she got a look of disgust as an answer, she put the package back down on the nightstand. "I really think you just need to go back to sleep. I'll get you one the next time you wake up."

"Maybe you shouldn't be in here. I don't want to get you sick."

"I thought you didn't want me to leave?"

"I don't."

"Then I get sick. It's probably too late now anyway."

"I'll take care of you."

"I know you will." Callie smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked when Arizona sat up.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Is that okay?"

Callie placed her hand on the blonde's back. "Need help?"

"No, thanks." Arizona scooted to the edge of the bed, stalling as she waited for the world to stop spinning. A tshirt was placed over her head before a strong arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her into a standing position. Once she was steady Callie took off her bra and pulled her arms through the arm holes of the shirt. Arizona was annoyed. She wasn't a baby. "You're all business, aren't you?"

"I just want you to be comfortable. If we do the uncomfortable stuff faster, then you get to go back to being comfortable again sooner."

"You going to wipe for me too?"

"If you need me too."

"I think I can manage." Arizona closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, making sure she wasn't going to hurl again before opening them and walking slowly towards the bathroom. Her entire body still ached, but nowhere near as bad as earlier.

Callie watched as Arizona shut the door and tried not to hover too close to it as she listened for any signs she might be needed. After a long few minutes, she heard the water run and the door opened again. "How'd it go?"

"So well, I think I deserve a popsicle."

"How about a nice big glass of water and some crackers instead? Or maybe chicken broth?"

"Ugh." Arizona's stomach lurched at the thought of that. She slowly lowered herself back on the bed and blinked up at the ceiling. At least it wasn't spinning as fast.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm dying. Remember?"

"You sure are a cute little sick grump," Callie said as she sat down on the bed again, careful not to disturb her wife too much.

"Hmph," Arizona huffed.

"Water, sleep, then popsicle, more water, and then some more Advil. And maybe something more substantial if you think you can handle it."

"Fine." Arizona propped herself on her elbows and opened her mouth. Callie stuck a straw in it and she sucked the glass dry before laying down again and turning on her side with her back towards Callie. "Cuddle me."

"You're too warm."

"I don't care. Do it."

"You're also a demanding cute little sick grump." Callie laughed when Arizona huffed at her again, proving her right. Giving in, she pressed her front to Arizona's back and wrapped her arm loosely around her waist.

"Mmm, better," Arizona sighed happily as she wiggled her butt into Callie.

"Try not to throw up on me."

"Will you still love me if I did?"

"Yes. Gross bodily fluids and all."

"I love you too." Arizona closed her eyes, opening them again and frowning when Callie started humming softly in her ear. "Is that the Gilligan's Island theme song?"

"Sorry," Callie said sheepishly.

"Why are you humming that of all things?"

"Let's just say I hate Cristina and leave it at that."

* * *

**I don't know about y'all, but I'd totally watch that show.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona was bored. Really bored. Callie hasn't let her leave their bed, unless she needed to use the bathroom, for three whole days. Three days! Even though she had books, an iPad, and her laptop, Arizona was going absolutely stir-crazy. Sick or not, she was not usually someone who can sit in one place for more than an hour. She couldn't remember the last time she's ever done nothing for more than one day. Even on their honeymoon/vacation, they were always on the go. This was not at all how she had been planning on spending her first week back at work. Or not at work. Not only was Arizona out, so was April for the same reasons. It was unclear who got who sick and it was a miracle everyone else seemed to be doing fine... at least for now. They had to be. Their busy season was starting and they had no back up. Tomorrow was Monday and Arizona was positive both her and April would be back on Tuesday, so they could finally get the bakery back on track without any more hiccups... hopefully.

After reaching yet another level of Bakery Story, Arizona closed the game app. Smiling at the background picture of her and Callie on the night of their second engagement, she checked the time. It was two a.m. and she was wide awake. That's what she got for sleep so much, since there was nothing else to do.

Growling, Arizona tossed the iPad to the foot of the bed before she got sucked into something else mind numbing. Her stomach growled back at her and she looked down in surprise. Even though she felt fine that day, other than general aches and blahness, and didn't have a fever anymore this was the first time she actually felt hungry. Like really hungry and for real food. She was so over water, bland soup, crackers, and popsicles. Maybe she could finally convince Callie to cook her something delicious. Where the hell was her wife anyway? Arizona looked at the empty spot next to her as if that would give her an answer. She wasn't there when she woke up and hasn't been in since.

"Callie!" she called out, hoping that she was somewhere within voice range. She knew she was on the property somewhere. Her wife hasn't left her side once.

Callie took a step back from the wall, tilting her head to the side as she scrutinized one of the drawings she's been working on since she's been housebound. Wanting to be there whenever Arizona needed her, she had George reschedule all of her appointments, even though they just got back. Arizona came first. She'd always come first. Since her wife had been sleeping so much, Callie had been finding ways to entertain herself around the house.

Always itching to do something with her hands, she had ended up in their shared art room more often than not and was almost finished with her latest piece. If only... she tilted her head the other way and pursed her lips as she squinted. Something seemed off, but she couldn't quite figure out what. She looked down at her blackened hands before closing her eyes to better see the picture in her head she was trying to recreate on paper.

At work she did mostly true to life portraits in shades of black and grey. It was hands down her forte. She rarely got the chance to explore outside the niche she had boxed herself into. She did get the rare client who let her do whatever she wanted, which was always fun. But mostly people came to her for a specific purpose. So at home, she preferred to do things that were more abstract and full of color. This time she had ended up spending hours on doing what she did best though. She couldn't explain why. Rarely did she know what she was going to create until she was already starting it. She had wandered into the room on her way downstairs, saw the charcoal set on Arizona's side, covered the wall in heavy paper, picked up one of the larger chunks, and went for it. Now she was left with one of her favorite things she's ever done. People did come to her for a reason.

"Callie!"

Callie opened her eyes and turned her head toward the faraway voice, raising her eyebrows in surprise. She had assumed Arizona was still sleeping and would stay that way until morning. She looked back to her drawing and finally saw what was wrong. Lifting the eraser still gripped tightly in her hand, she used the softest pressure she could manage to lighten a spot. She didn't want it to be gone completely. It just needed to be less prominent. Blowing away the remnants, she took a step back again and nodded to herself. Better.

"Calliiiiie!"

Callie ignored her. She was in the zone and so close to being done. Arizona was getting better and could wait a few more minutes.

Kneading the soft moldable eraser in one hand, she used the tips of her three middle fingers of her other and some charcoal dust to darken the already dark background to make her main focal point really pop. She wiped her hands on her shirt before before breaking off a chunk of the eraser. She rolled it into a small ball and picked up the smallest charcoal stick to finish off some of the most intricate details she had made a point of saving for last.

Too absorbed in what she was doing, she didn't notice that another forty minutes had slipped by by the time she was satisfied. She put the charcoal down and stepped back. Softly singing along to the music playing from her phone, Callie reached out and ran her finger along the contours of her subject's back, making sure to not touch. Smudging it at this point would be a tragedy. A small smile formed on her lips as she lowered her hand to her side again. Perfect. Even in black, greys, and white, her wife was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"Did you seriously do that entire thing with just some chunks of charcoal and an eraser?"

Callie looked over her shoulder to see Arizona leaning a shoulder against the doorway with her arms crossed under her chest, smiling at her. "How long have you been there?"

"Not really sure." Watching Callie made Arizona lose track of the time too. When she found her there, she had said her name for a third time and could tell she wasn't heard. She knew her wife well and knew she was deeply absorbed in her work. So, she had stayed silent, watching her draw and listening to her sing songs she recognized from their wedding playlist. She could stand there for hours doing that. It was a beautiful thing.

Nodding the answer to Arizona's earlier question, Callie turned her eyes back to her drawing, smiling when she felt arms wrap around her waist and leaned back into her wife's embrace.

"You are constantly blowing me away," Arizona said in awe as she rested her chin on Callie's shoulder to get a closer look. "Is this how you see me?"

Callie shrugged with the shoulder Arizona wasn't occupying. "It's exactly what you look like."

"I am nowhere near that good looking," she said, pressing her lips into the brunette's neck.

"You are though," Callie said with a small smile. She kind of loved how Arizona wasn't aware of how beautiful she was. It just made her that much more beautiful.

"What are you planning to do with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like we can display it in the living room."

"Why not?" Callie asked more as a joke.

"Um, because I'm naked."

"It's only your back."

"And my ass."

"It's a nice ass." Callie spent a lot of time making sure every curve and dip of that area was perfect, right down to the birth mark just above her left cheek.

"This is incredible, but we are not putting my ass up in the living room." Arizona swept her eyes over the drawing again. It was a little weird seeing herself up on the wall in charcoal form and so huge, but it was from a point of view she's never seen before. She was lying on her side naked, back facing the viewer. Every detail of her tattoos were there and highlighted, which was mind blowing, considering the medium used. Her legs were curled up with her hand resting on her thigh, wedding ring and all. Her head was turned and looking over her shoulder, just enough to show her profile, with her hair sprawled out over the pillow. Callie's shading abilities were insane and her eye for depth and textures was unreal. Arizona didn't get to see stuff like this from her wife very often. In fact, she's never seen anything like this from anyone. It made her own charcoal drawings look like kindergarten art class.

"Well, then..." Callie said slowly. "I'll probably just leave it right there. Might as well have my muse here all the time."

"I can deal with that." Arizona smiled. "Did you use a picture to do this?" she asked. She really wanted to see the original and compare them.

Callie shook her head. The hours she's spent staring at Arizona in this position as she slept had made it possible to do it all from memory. She knew Arizona's body better than her own. Better than she knew anything, really. It was constantly taking her breath away.

"I married a genius," Arizona declared, kissing her wife's shoulder before releasing her. Callie turned around, giving the blonde a good look at her. She had charcoal covering her hands, arms, chest, and the pale yellow ribbed tank top she was wearing sans bra. There were even large black smudges all over her make-up free face. Arizona was sure it was all over her black yoga pants and in her hair too, but it was hard to tell. She imagined this is close to what a coal miner would look like after a day in the mines. She looked around the room and saw she had also somehow gotten it all over the floor and the wall outside of the paper. That last part didn't surprise her. Callie wasn't a color in the lines kind of woman. But still, what a mess. "How long have you been in here?" And what the hell had she been doing? Her eyes fell on the tipped over container of charcoal dust. That would explain a lot.

"No clue. What time is it?"

Arizona picked up Callie's charcoal covered phone and lit it up. "It's almost three," she said as she put it down. She wiped her hand off on her white tank top, not caring if she got it dirty. She looked down and saw it was already all over her bare feet and Callie's too.

"Really?" Callie blinked. She had no idea. "What are you doing up? Do you need something?"

"I was bored."

"How are you feeling?" Callie examined the blonde's face before kissing her softly on the forehead. "You look a lot better."

"I'm hungry."

"Didn't I leave you enough crackers?"

"I'm sick of those. I want you to make me something super yummy. I can handle it."

"It's the middle of the night."

"So? I'm sick. You're supposed to take care of me and give me whatever I want."

Sighing, Callie threw the eraser she was still holding down on the table next to her and brushed off her hands as best she could. It was a futile attempt, but nothing a little soap and water couldn't fix. "You sure are demanding and are so going to be a nightmare when you're pregnant," she half-joked, unknowingly sending Arizona into a panic.

"Excuse me?" Arizona choked out.

"What? You are." Callie smiled, her smile immediately slipping away when she saw the look of horror on her wife's face.

"Who says I'm ever going to be pregnant?" Arizona asked, voice high.

"I just thought..." Callie frowned. "Aren't you?"

"No! I thought you were. That's what we talked about."

"Well, yeah. I thought you were too."

Arizona's mouth hung open as she shook her head. Talk about a massive breakdown in communication somewhere. "Callie... I... I..." she floundered, not knowing how to break the news that that was something she just wasn't interested in.

Reading her wife easily, Callie's heart sank. "I thought this was something you wanted too?"

"I do. So much. I want babies with you. All kinds of babies. You know that. I just thought..." Arizona trailed off. "We've had to have talked about this before."

"No, I would remember something as big as that," Callie said, voice sharp.

"Callie..." Arizona said again, still unsure of what to say.

"We've said before we'd be having both. We've joked about it numerous times remember? I can't say no to yours. You can't say no to mine."

"Yeah, we were playing around." As soon as Arizona said it, she wanted to take it back.

"Playing around?!" Callie threw both of her arms in the air. "I want both of our kids!"

"Honey," Arizona started, loosely wrapping her arms around Callie's neck and pulling her closer to try and calm her down. "They will be both of ours, no matter what."

"That's not what I meant."

"It's late. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"I want a plan," Callie blurted.

"What?"

"I want to sit down and I want to make a plan."

Arizona dropped her arms and took a step back. "For what?"

"What do you mean for what?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Arizona drew in a deep breath to keep herself from yelling. "I don't know what you mean, Callie."

"I want to know exactly what we're doing."

"What? Right this second?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Callie..." Arizona sighed heavily. "It's three in the morning and I'm starting to get a headache."

"I respect all your decisions. I always will." And Callie prayed the blonde would change her mind on this one. "But we're having both of our babies, no matter what. I don't care if we have to scrape some stuff out of you and stick it in me to do it." Callie blinked, remembering she's said something very similar to that before. They haven't talked about this then, but she had said it anyway. Because she had somehow known. Because she knew her wife. She blinked again. Oh.

Arizona made a face. "Did you have to say it like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"We'll talk to someone about our options soon, okay. Can we agree to leave it at that for tonight?"

"Yes," Callie said, a smile growing on her face.

"What?" Arizona asked, duplicating the smile. She was surprised by her wife's sudden mood shift.

"I'm just really excited. About everything. The first time I saw you holding Dani, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't even imagine what it would be like to see you with our own kids." Callie felt her heart swell just at the thought of it.

"Let's go see whoever we need to see next week."

Callie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Who knows how long this process is going to take, but in the meantime we can enjoy the time we have together and our furry baby."

"He's coming tomorrow!" Callie grinned, her excitement about everything growing.

"I know." Arizona laughed. She loved seeing Callie like this.

"Crap, they're going to be here in like four hours." Addison had agreed to drop him off before work.

"Maybe we should get some sleep."

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I can wait for breakfast." Arizona suddenly wanted it to be morning more.

"I really need a shower."

"I do too now," Arizona agreed, looking down. Callie had accidentally rubbed charcoal all over her skin and clothes.

"I don't know. You look kind of sexy like that." Callie felt a surge of a desire wash over her unexpectedly. They hadn't had sex in a week and after a month of having it daily, she was feeling extra horny all of a sudden.

"I'm totally up for it," Arizona said, answering her wife's unasked question.

"No, not yet. I want you back to one hundred percent."

"Sex boosts the immune system. So, we both need it. For me to get fully better and for you to not catch it."

Almost absently, Callie dipped a finger in some of the charcoal dust she had spilled on the table and started to swirl it across the exposed skin of Arizona's chest. The dark substance contrasted against her white skin did weird things to Callie's libido. "You're making that up."

"I'm not, actually." Arizona was sure had read that somewhere at some point in her life. She closed her eyes as Callie continued to make patterns on her chest. It felt weird, but good. This probably wasn't good for their skin or for breathing. She felt Callie lean into her and puckered up her lips for a kiss, but the brunette's lips went past them and to her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed," Callie whispered before flicking Arizona's earlobe with her tongue. "I have an idea." She was sure it was the best idea she's had in her life. She took a step back.

Arizona waited, listening as various drawers were opened and closed. Then she felt hands at her waist, playing with the bottom of her shirt. She lifted her arms and she was suddenly standing half naked in their art room. She was actually surprised this hadn't happened sooner. She jumped and shivered when she felt a cold substance sweep down her front starting from just below her neck, going down between her breasts, and ending at her belly button. Opening her eyes, she jumped again when she saw Callie staring right back at her from inches away with a fire in her eyes that made Arizona's heart stop momentarily.

"Matches your eyes," Callie said in a whisper as she held up her hand. Her forefinger was coated in a sky blue colored paint.

Arizona looked down and saw that the same color was also streaked on her skin. She looked up again in time to see Callie squirting a liberal amount of the paint into her palm. Setting the bottle down, she rubbed her hands together to spread the liquid before reaching out and placing them on Arizona's shoulders. Starting there, she worked her way down, lathering the paint over the entire front of her torso until she was completely blue. She made sure to lay it on thick so it wouldn't dry too fast.

As Callie worked, Arizona closed her eyes again, shutting off the sense so she could better feel. The sensation of her wife's warm hands gliding over her mixed with the coolness of the paint was unlike anything she's felt before. Her breath hitched when Callie's hands slid over her breasts, but they didn't stop. They kept moving and then they were gone. She knew now that this wasn't supposed to be sexual. She had no idea what the was, but she trusted her wife more than anything and she'd wait to find out.

"Keep your eyes closed." Callie wiped her hands off on her pants so she could change colors. She picked up red and continued. Repeating the process with two more colors. Mixing and blending to create more colors and different shades.

"There," Callie said after a few minutes, taking a step back to view her masterpiece. As always, she had no idea what she was going to be doing until she started. She was serious when she said no sex, so this had somehow turned into the next best thing.

Arizona opened her eye and glanced down. Her body was covered in a swirl of colors. Thickly layered over the blue were shades of more blue, red, pinks, purples, and some yellow. Looking up, she caught Callie's eyes, questioning her with her own.

"You remind me of sunsets," Callie explained.

"Oh?" Arizona looked down again. She got it now.

Callie nodded. "No matter how shitty things are going, watching them always make me feel like everything is right in the world. They can give this sense of calm and peace that I can't find anywhere else. I can count on them to be there every single day without fail. There aren't many guarantees in life, but the sun will always rise and it will always set. Even when it's cloudy or a storm is raging. Even if it's in different shades. Even if they can't be seen at all. I know that they are still there and that they'll always return to their magnificent glory soon enough. They just make me really happy." Callie shrugged slowly, her eyes fixed on Arizona's body. "They're breathtaking."

Unsure of how to respond to that, Arizona didn't move or speak. Callie walked behind her and placed her paint covered hands on her shoulders, pushing her forward. When she was face to face with the wall, Arizona turned her head in question, but Callie kept pushing, pressing the front of her body hard against the white wall with her own. They both stepped back and looked at the spot where Arizona's stomach and breasts were now printed on the wall in an array of colors. Right next to the charcoal drawing of her back. Arizona could really see the sunset now.

"Hey, I'm kind of good at this decorating thing," Callie said with a grin, impressed with herself. "Maybe, we should-" She was cut off from the surprise of Arizona spinning around to face her suddenly. Callie moaned when Arizona threw her arms around her neck and kissed her with an intensity that made her heart race. Her own arms wrapped around Arizona's half naked body, her hands running firmly across the expanse of her back. As soon as Callie slipped her tongue into her mouth, Arizona pulled away like she had been burned.

"You okay?" Callie asked, breathless and concerned.

"Where's your tongue ring?" She was so used to it that Arizona forgot it was there most of the time. But now that it was gone, it just felt weird. Really weird. She did not like.

"I took it out."

"For how long?"

"I'm thinking for good."

"What?!" Arizona squeaked. "Why?!"

Callie shrugged. "It seemed time."

"Shouldn't you have discussed this with me first?"

"I didn't know I had to."

"Uh, yeah! Put it back!"

Arizona seemed so distraught over something so silly, Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not funny, Calliope. You're putting it back. End of discussion."

"Yes ma'am," Callie said through tight lips, struggling not to smile.

"Like, right now."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Arizona pushed the brunette toward the door, "or no more kissing or other things."

Callie huffed as she took a good look a her half naked, paint covered wife. Arizona was not being fair. She was going to do what she was told though, because she really needed to know what 'other things' meant. She wasn't so serious about the no sex anymore. In fact she was now very serious about the yes sex. She stopped just outside the door and turned around. "Why don't you just come with me? We can finish this in the bedroom."

"Because," Arizona held up the bottles of green and blue paint she had just taken out of a drawer and grinned wickedly, "I want to play too."

* * *

Arizona grunted and sat bolt upright when her alarm started going off. She shot a hand out and hit the snooze button with a satisfyingly hard whack. Running the hand through her hair, she blinked to try to focus as she looked around the sunny room. Her fingers caught in a thick tangle that felt strange. She pulled the chunk away from her head as far as she could to try and see. Paint. Green paint.

Scrunching her face, Arizona turned to where Callie was laying next to her, eyes widening when she saw the stains dominating their lavender sheets. There were chips of paint and charcoal everywhere. Everywhere. They had found out real quick that sex with scratchy drying paint and dirty hands that couldn't touch certain very important areas was really not all that fun, so they gave up in favor of a shower. But they had passed out in each other's arms from being up too late before they made it that far. They could easily take care of that now though.

"Callie," Arizona shook her wife's shoulder. A grunted response told her she was awake. "Let's get in the shower."

"I feel so gross," Callie whined as she rolled onto her back. It was probably going to take forever to scrub all this crap out of her pores and her skin felt so dry, it hurt in places. She lifted her head enough to look down her body before laying it back down. What was left of the various wildflowers (because they're beautiful, can't be tamed, and free) Arizona had covered her with were looking pretty sad.

"Next time we want to paint our bodies, maybe we should use the paint that's actually made for that. I know we have some somewhere."

"I wasn't thinking." Details like that don't occur to Callie when she's in the moment.

"Me either," Arizona said as she sat up. She moved so she was sitting astride her wife's hips. "Eva's feather is pretty much gone now," she said softly as she lightly fingered the spot on Callie's chest.

"Yeah, I usually get it re-touched every six months or so. White ink really doesn't like my skin color."

"Want me to do it?"

Callie grinned and reached up a hand, wrapping it around the back of Arizona's neck and pulling her down. "More than anything," she said before connecting their lips, Arizona pulling away as soon as it started.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but this hurts," Arizona whined, sitting back up as she brushed off her chest. Scratchy paint against her nipples was a huge no.

"How about that shower now?"

They both turned their heads when they heard a door slam downstairs.

"Hello?! Anyone awake?!"

"Why does everyone feel like they can just let themselves in our house whenever they want?" Callie asked, only mildly annoyed.

"Because we let them?"

"We should really lock the door."

"They'd find a way in anyway and they all probably have keys."

"True."

They both perked up when they heard a bark, grins spreading across their faces.

"I'm going down." Arizona pecked Callie's lips before climbing off her. She jumped into the first pair of sweats she could find and put a tshirt over her head as she left the bedroom.

"I'm right behind you!" Callie called after her as she got up.

"Milo!" Arizona yelled out as she came flying down the stairs. Excited by the blonde's excitement, the puppy tried to run to her, paws slipping and sliding all over the slick hardwood floors making it difficult. She made it to him first and dropped to her knees. "Welcome home!"

"It's good to see you too," Addison rolled her eyes. She was cranky. Puppy sitting a puppy who was not housebroken yet for four nights was not something she ever wanted to do again. They owed her. Big time. He's lucky he's so cute, because he almost got thrown in the woods to fend for himself. At least during the day she was able to take him to work and pawn him off on someone else to entertain him.

"Hi Addy." Arizona waved her hand before returning to petting every inch of Milo's soft fur she could get to as he rolled around wildly on the floor. "You're so cute! Yes you are!"

Addison frowned when she got a good look at the blonde. "What the hell happened to you?" She immediately regretted it as soon as she asked. "Don't answer that," she said firmly with her hands in the air to try and shield herself from any bad mental images. "I do not want to know. You seem like you're feeling better."

"Much!" Arizona grinned as she stood up. She jumped around in her spot with her arms in the air, Milo jumping and yipping along with her.

"Hey Addy," Callie said as she descended the stairs at a much slower pace, smiling at how cute her wife and new puppy were. Seeing him in their house made it that much more real.

"Hey, Ca-" Addy's mouth fell open, her greeting cut short. Both of her friends were covered in what she assumed to be dried and cracking paint and some weird grey stuff, but the brunette was even worse than the other one. "You two have issues."

"It's called art, Addy." Arizona rolled her eyes as she bent to pick Milo up. She turned and deposited him in her wife's waiting arms, both grinning as he swung his head back and forth with his tongue out, trying to decide who and want to lick first.

"Okay, I know you two better than you think and whatever you were doing was probably not art."

"It was, actually," Callie said, scrunching her face as Milo licked her cheek. "Want to come see?"

"Callie!" Arizona hissed. "No."

"What? I'm proud of it."

"I really don't need to see that," Addison said, smiling as she watched the couple and Milo interact. They were all obviously the perfect match. "So, I should get to work. Your people are coming in again today. Are you?"

"Okay, bye Addy. Thank you," Callie said, without looking at her friend, not fully comprehending what she had said.

"He's almost got a routine down."

"Uh huh."

"I'll just call you later and let you know."

"Uh huh."

Knowing she had officially lost their attention, Addison just rolled her eyes and left, leaving his supplies inside the front door.

"He's finally here," Arizona said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callie maneuvered her head around the dog's to kiss her wife. They smiled against each others lips, both jumping apart when Milo started barking wildly and thrashing around in Callie's arms. "What the-"

Looking in the direction he was barking at, they saw Sonny standing in the hallway on high alert, hackles raised. He hissed loudly and took off down the hall in the opposite direction. Milo managed to break out of Callie's grasp, ungracefully landing on his side in a heap of limbs. He panted as he scrambled to get upright. Once he had traction, he took off in the direction Sonny had gone.

"Well, the first meeting went well," Arizona said as she blinked after them.

"We should-" Callie was cut off by a loud bang coming from the kitchen followed by a fit of barking and a crash. They both sighed, turning to each other with small smiles. "And so it begins."

* * *

**So, because of the big break between the original and this one and then my break from writing altogether, I've been struggling with finding these two versions of our ladies again. Hence the slow updates that don't seem to be going anywhere. But I think I'm finally there. I think. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. We'll be getting a move on soon. **

**Onward and upward! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been 84 years since the last chapter and I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse. Well, I actually have tons, but that's not what you're here to read. **

* * *

Callie was slowly brought out of a deep sleep by insistent whining and the sound of nails scratching at plastic. She felt Arizona stir behind her and knew she was waking up too.

"Babe, your puppy is crying," Callie mumbled, turning to wrap her arm around her wife's waist. Burying her face in her hair, she pulled her closer. She had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that it was way too damn early. The absence of the sun told her so.

"Not uh, your puppy," Arizona mumbled back as she wiggled her butt into the curve of Callie's body where she fit so perfectly. There was no way in hell she was leaving the warmth of their bed. She groaned out loud just at the thought of it.

"He's only mine during normal waking hours."

"That is not how it works."

"Make him stop," Callie grumbled. She swore the whining was getting louder by the second.

"He probably has to go potty."

"Don't say potty. You're a grown up."

Arizona sighed as she scooted even closer into her wife. "I remember vividly the very first time you held me like this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I remember it feeling better than I could ever imagine," Arizona paused, internally debating if she should say what she wanted to say next. "You were holding me exactly like this and I had Tinks wrapped up in my arms. I had never been more comfortable in bed with another person."

"I miss her."

"I know."

Milo barked impatiently, causing both women to sigh heavily.

"This is your fault, you know. You're the one who got him used to getting up this early before going to work," Callie pointed out.

"I don't work today, so I'm thinking it's your turn to get up and do it for once."

"I'm sleeping!"

"So am I!"

"It's your turn. I took him out before bed, like always. And I'm working today."

"Not until one. Nice try."

Milo's importunate whining became more pressing.

"Cal," Arizona shook the bed, "your baby needs you. He's going to pee his bed."

"Is this how it's going to be when we have real kids?"

"No, you don't have to take babies out in the freezing cold rain to poop them."

Face scrunching, Callie raised her head, Arizona turning her own head to look back at her. "Poop them? Really?"

"I guess they technically poop themselves and we clean them. Either way, I don't have to leave my warm house."

"Fine. Go poop your dog."

"Are you really going to make your wife, who you claim to love so much and always say you would do anything for her go do that right now?"

"Are you?" Callie muttered as she resignedly sat up, giving in. They both could be back asleep already if they didn't start their ridiculous argument in the first place.

"Thank you, honey," Arizona said, voice laced with sugar.

Callie grunted in response. As she pulled on her favorite comfy pair of plaid pink pajama pants, she silently cursed the blonde for turning her into someone who wore pink. Milo barked, making her jump. She wasn't going fast enough for him, apparently. He barked again and she suddenly really regretted the whole puppy thing. Then she looked over, saw the way he was looking at her, and changed her mind.

Smiling against her will, she went over to his crate and opened the door. When he just sat there, she walked out of the room hoping he'd follow. He did, running ahead of her and stumbling ungraciously down the stairs where Sonny was making his way up. They ignored each other. After two weeks, Sonny still wanted nothing to do with the odd loud creature who had invaded his home and Milo had given up trying to be the cat's friend.

When Callie got to the bottom of the stairs, she nudge Milo gently with her foot towards the back door where he just looked up at her and jumped and yipped and did whatever he could to get her attention, but she ignored him. He was reminding her an awful lot of her wife when she wanted something and she was not at all in the mood for either of then.

Not wanting to lose him somewhere in the yard in the dark, Callie took Milo's leash off the hook and clipped it to his collar before opening the door. She was immediately blasted with freezing air and was back to the regretting it feeling. Thank god it had stopped raining. She pulled the hood of her beloved Robbins Family Bakery sweatshirt over her head and stepped out onto the back porch. Since Milo hadn't quite grasped the concept of a leash yet, she had to practically drag him to his designated bathroom spot as he tried to bite the leash the entire way, causing both of then to trip over each other. Callie cursed the entire way to their destination where he just looked up at her with that look that clearly said 'let's have some fun, Mom'.

"No playing, just potty," Callie said firmly as if he could understand her, rolling her eyes at herself when he realized exactly what she had said. Great. She now wears pink and says potty.

Closing her eyes, she swayed in her spot as she tried not to fall back asleep. "Oh, thank god," she mumbled when she opened them and saw that Milo was actually going to the bathroom. When he was done, she gave him all the praise she could muster before picking him up and marching him back into the house. Arizona wasn't there to yell at her for carrying him, so fuck it.

"Everything come out okay?" Arizona asked when they came back to the bedroom.

"It was a success," Callie declared as she put Milo back to bed. "You were a good boy, weren't you, Milo?" She smiled when he yipped and scratched his head before shutting the crate door. He spun around in a circle before laying down on his stomach, his front paws stretched out in front of him. He laid his head down on them and looked up at Callie with those eyes, who melted on the spot. "You sure are a cute little bugger, aren't you?"

Milo lifted his head and tilted it expectantly, waiting for Callie to keep talking.

"Goodnight, puppy," Callie said, standing up to rejoin her wife in bed.

"Stop calling him that. He's going to think it's his name." Arizona opened her arms, smiling when Callie slid under the covers and fell right into them. "You're cold," she observed as she pulled the brunette closer to warm her up.

"Because someone made me go outside in my pjs in the middle of the night."

"You wanted a puppy. At least it only took him a week to learn to sleep through the whole night."

"When do you pick up Teddy tomorrow?" Callie asked to change the subject.

"Her plane lands at three-thirty."

"Then why did you take the whole day off?"

"The moving company she hired is supposed to be here at ten tomorrow morning with all her stuff."

"Why are they coming here?" Callie asked warily, afraid of the answer.

"To bring her stuff?" Arizona felt her wife stiffen in her arms. That wasn't a good sign. "Remember?"

"No, you definitely failed to tell me that part."

"Where else did you think she was going to put all her stuff?"

"Storage? Like normal people?"

"Why? That's silly. We have plenty of space."

"She's not even going to be staying here that long. She's going to have to move it right back out again." Callie frowned when the other woman didn't say anything. Sitting up, she turned around to find her looking mighty guilty. "Right, Arizona?"

"Two weeks to a month or two, tops!" Arizona sat up too and quickly added, "Maybe three or four," in a whisper before wincing.

"Arizoooona!" Callie whined.

"Yeah?"

"How do we know that's not going to turn into five months then six then a year or more?"

"It wont. She just doesn't know if she should buy a place here or closer to the hospital yet. We talked about this!"

"Yeah and you said it'd be for a week or two, which I am totally okay with."

"Callie, come on. She's moving all the way across the country and starting a new job in a strange place. She's going to need friends close by. Do you really think she'll have things figured out that fast?"

"Married couples aren't supposed to have roommates, especially newly married couples."

"Sure they can. I thought you loved Teddy."

"I do."

"Then what's the big deal?"

Callie blew out a harsh puff of air. "Fine," she conceded mostly so she could go back to sleep. She knew she wasn't going to win anyway. Teddy and her stuff were already almost there. If she put her foot down now, she'd look like the asshole of the year. She grumbled to herself as she laid back down, smashing her head into her pillow.

Arizona waited a minute before cuddling up to Callie. "Thank you," she said as she kissed her temple.

"Mmhmm."

Just as she was about to finally get back to sleep, Callie felt a hand slip under her shirt and fingers start to play with her nipple before switching to her other breast as lips placed gentle kisses on her neck. Kisses in very specific places that told her exactly what Arizona wanted. Sighing, she gently pushed the hands away.

"Arizona, it's three-thirty in the morning."

"So?" Arizona murmured as she continued to trail kisses down the other woman's neck.

"So, I'm exhausted."

"I'll do all the work. You just relax."

"Middle of the night sex is only for special occasions," Callie half-joked. Normally she'd be all in, but now she wasn't feeling it. And if she wasn't feeling it, them it wouldn't end well for either of them.

Horrified, Arizona shoved Callie away from her, gasping, "Who are you?"

"What the hell, Arizona!"

"Is this still about Teddy?"

"What? No! I'm just really tired."

"You never used to care what time it is."

"I really don't, except for right now."

"Oh my god," Arizona covered her face as if she were trying to protect herself, "it's happening, isn't it?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"First it starts off with no middle of the night sex unless it's a special occasion, then it moves to no sex at all unless it's a special occasion, which means like three times a year. Our birthdays and our anniversary. THEN it won't even be good anymore because it will be more like an obligation more than anything. I can't live with vanilla sex once every three years, Callie. I just can't."

"You're kidding, right?" Callie laughed, but immediately stopped when she saw the genuine distress on her wife's face. When she realized Arizona was serious, Callie was sure she's never been more insulted in her life. "When has our sex ever been vanilla?"

"It can change! That's what happens! Are you not listening?!"

"You're insane," Callie said as she rolled over, fluffing her pillow in the process. She was done with this ridiculous conversation. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Arizona huffed. That will not do. That will not do at all.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"Just promise me that won't happen."

Callie lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, smiling. "There is no way that's happening. I promise."

"Okay..." Arizona bit her bottom lip, obviously trying not to say more.

"What, babe?" Callie sighed.

"It's just that you've never really turned me down before and now that we're married... We've only had sex like twice since we got back almost a month ago." Arizona's eyes went wide. "I've heard things about what marriage does to people," she whispered as if saying it louder would truly seal their fate.

"You were sick, we've both been incredibly busy catching up at work, and then puppy school..." Callie trailed off, realizing what she must have sounded like. She was sure that was not helping.

"Excuses! Does your head hurt too? Cramps?"

"We've been married like two months and that first month pretty much did my vagina in. I think you're blowing this way out of proportion. We had sex last night!"

"Nope," Arizona said curtly, crossing her arms under her chest. She knew it. It was happening. She thought they'd at least have ten years... Oh god.

"We didn't?" Callie frowned. Her days were starting to all mash together and their sleeping schedules have been off from each other, both working extra to make up for lost time and to give their employees a break. It was getting confusing. "I meant the night before that."

"You mean the night you came home from work so late I was already asleep? Like most other nights?"

"Oh."

"See! You can't even remember! That is exactly how it starts."

"You need to stay off the internet. It's putting dumb things in your head."

"Callie!" Arizona yelled. Her wife thought she was so funny.

"Shh!" Callie hissed. "You'll wake the puppy."

"Oh my god," Arizona groaned as she threw herself back on the bed and furiously kicked her feet, messing up all the covers.

"Are you really throwing a tantrum right now?"

Stilling all movements, Arizona glowered at the ceiling.

Callie sighed, utterly exasperated. Arizona has always been a drastic thinker. Jumping to ridiculous conclusion to ridiculous conclusion so fast it sometimes gave Callie whiplash. And horny or hungry Arizona mixed with tired Arizona was the absolute worst.

"Fine," she said when Arizona continued to stay silent and pout. She sat up, pulling her sweatshirt off over her head. "Take off your pants."

"You're so romantic," Arizona said in a snarky voice, rolling her eyes. "Oh baby, oh baby."

"I can't win, can I?"

"Nope," Arizona said shortly as she rolled over, facing away from her wife. She was so not in the mood anymore.

"You're clearly too tired too or you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Yup."

Callie sighed as she took a moment to look at the back of the blonde's head before laying down with her back to her. After a few minutes of tense silence, she flipped over. Pressing her front into Arizona's back, she reached around her and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you," she whispered.

Arizona smiled when she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck. That was all that was needed to defuse quite possibly the dumbest fight they've ever had. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her body into the one behind her and squeezed Callie's hand. "I love you, too."

* * *

As soon as Arizona opened her eyes the next morning and found herself alone, she knew Callie was downstairs cooking them breakfast. It was rare they got to eat the most important meal of the day together and when they did get that chance, Callie always tried her hardest to get up first to make it for them. It worked most of the time and it seemed like she was successful that morning.

The thought of spending the morning with her love made Arizona grin as she stretched out her limbs and rolled onto her stomach. She contemplated staying there until Callie came and got her, but one of her absolute favorite parts about having someone cook for her is getting to watch that someone cook for her. Before she could think about it further, she was up and out of the bed. Entering their bathroom, she laughed when she saw Sonny asleep in the basket of towels.

"Hey dude," she said when he opened his eyes. She reached out to rub his chin, smiling when he began to purr. He was quite the purr box when he wanted to be. "Here to supervise my bathroom time?" She was sure he thought that was his number one job since he insisted on escorting her to the bathroom pretty much always. He yawned and closed his eyes again, letting Arizona finish up in peace.

Just as she thought, Arizona found her wife at the stove, face adorably scrunched in concentration with her tongue just barely peeking out between her lips as she poked at something that smelled a lot like bacon in a large frying pan with a fork. She was dressed only in an extra large white tshirt and underwear- her lounging around the house uniform that Arizona couldn't love more. And since they were closing in on winter, Callie had also added a pair of black and green striped knee socks that were scrunched down around her ankles, making the ensemble both the most ridiculous and sexiest thing Arizona has ever seen. Only now did she realize how stupid of an idea Teddy living with them for any amount of time was, because her wife would have to wear pants and that was just no good.

As Arizona crept closer, she could hear Callie softly talking to herself, but couldn't quite make out the words. It was endearing and she felt an overwhelming amount of love flood her body. That happened often for all kinds of reasons, but she never knew what would trigger it or when. Callie simply sleeping, saying her name, making a grown man whine while tattooing him, running in the yard with Milo, snuggling Sonny, looking at her in that way only Callie could, or even cooking bacon in her underwear and ugly socks while having a conversation with herself. It could really be anything. Arizona suddenly needed to have that magnificent woman in her arms and now.

Rounding the counter, she had to smile when she saw that Milo was in his usual kitchen spot, laying loyally by Callie's feet. When he spotted the blonde, he lifted his head, tilting it curiously when she only waved at him. Sneaking up behind Callie and wrapping her arms around her middle, Arizona placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as she looked into the pan.

"Morning."

"Morning, babe. Sleep okay?"

Arizona smiled lazily. "Always."

"You still mad at me?"

"No."

Callie smiled down at her bacon. "Good."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Playing Bacon Tetris."

"What are the rules?"

"Fit and cook as many pieces in the pan as possible at the same time."

"Are you winning?"

"I'm always winning." Callie smirked to herself. If there were such thing as a Bacon Tetris champion, she'd totally have that trophy.

"Can I help?" Arizona asked, pressing her mouth and nose into Callie's shoulder and hugging her tighter as she breathed her wife in. She kind of hoped her offer would get turned down so she didn't have to move. She was in heaven exactly where she stood.

"Of course. I was thinking it was an apple cinnamon oatmeal kind of morning." Callie gestured toward the window without looking up. "It's the perfect weather for it."

"I can do that." Arizona thought briefly about trying to find a way to make the oatmeal while still remaining in that position. Knowing it would be impossible, she popped up on her toes to kiss Callie's cheek before letting go to set about her task. She filled the tea kettle with water from the tap and set it on the stove next to Callie. "Toast?" she asked as she turned the knob to light the burner. She would need something to do as it heated.

"Sure."

"I think we have some of that crack jam April's mom made." Arizona went to the fridge to check and grabbed the jar she hoped she'd find with a smile. "Yup, we have just enough."

"Perfect."

Once everything was ready, Callie pulled out a tray and started loading it up.

"Can you grab the juice and coffee, please?" she asked Arizona.

"Where are we going?"

"To the back porch."

"It's raining and you don't have pants on."

"It's covered, I turned on the heaters, and it's not like anyone can see us." Their backyard was as private as they came. One of her favorite things about the house.

"Seriously?"

"This is America. I can sit outside on the porch of the house I own in my underwear and eat breakfast in the rain with my wife if I want to."

Arizona could only blink in response.

"And Milo needs to run around," Callie added, smiling when the puppy barked and stood up at the use of his name. "See, he knows his name just fine."

Arizona gave the other woman an amused smile and shook her head as she did what she was asked.

Once outside, they decided to eat on the wicker couch that was pushed against the wall. It was directly under a heat lamp and furthest from the rain that the unpredictable wind was blowing around, making it perfectly dry. Arizona set the glasses of juice she was carrying down to uncover the couch. As she folded the cover, Callie sat down and waited for Arizona to do the same before balancing the tray on the cushion between them.

"I hope you plan on bringing all those back inside," Callie said to Arizona as they watched Milo drop yet another ball at their feet before running back into the house.

"I'm going to have to. I doubt he will."

Arizona had left the back door open, letting the animals decide what they wanted to do. Milo had spent the last fifteen minutes going back and forth from the house to the porch bringing every toy he owned outside. Sonny sat just outside the door, watching the puppy with a bored expression on his face.

"I've never met a cat who actually liked the rain," Callie said, her mouth watering as she spread jam on her perfectly toasted homemade bread.

"I think he just likes watching it. He is yours."

"Only time he wants to come outside with us. It's weird."

"He's just a little weirdo like that."

"He is yours."

"Hey!" Arizona laughed.

"Here he comes again," Callie said when Milo came skidding out of the door. He dropped a chew toy and about-faced.

"There he goes again..."

"Should we stop this?"

"Nah." Arizona was kind of proud of the little guy for being able to actually locate all the toys by himself and it saved her the trouble of having to find them herself later on. "But maybe we should stop buying him toys. Seeing them all together is kind of ridiculous."

Callie nodded. She had to agree. The pile was getting huge.

They munched on toast as they watched Milo come and go a couple more times. When he was satisfied with his amount of loot, he laid down between their feet with a stuffed animal in his mouth, determined to tear it apart. Only then did Sonny venture out further and jump onto the porch swing, securing his spot above the lowly dog, before curling into a ball.

After a few minutes Milo stood up with a stuffed cupcake in his mouth and brought it to the porch swing. He set it as far away from Sonny as possible, who was watching him closely, and scooted it towards the cat with his nose before quickly turning around and going back to his spot. It was quite possibly the cutest thing the two women have ever seen and it dawned on them that this was the first time they've all been peacefully within the same space together.

Chewing on a piece of bacon, Callie turned to smile at her wife, knowing they were thinking the same thing. This was perfect. They ate the rest of their breakfast mostly in a comfortable silence, watching the rain fall. It was one of Callie's favorite things to do and Arizona had grown to appreciate it too.

When their food was gone, Callie stood up to put their empty dishes on the table. She picked up one of the tennis balls they kept in a basket on the porch and threw it as hard as she could across their saturated yard. Milo jumped up and took off into the rain after it. Callie knew he'd probably be out there for awhile. He was easily distracted by other things, puddles being hi favorite. Next she picked Sonny up and gently tossed him inside the house before shutting the door. She could feel Arizona watching her every move and finally turned to her with a smile. Without preamble, Callie climbed onto her lap, straddling her legs.

"Well, hey there." Arizona smiled up at Callie as she sank further back into the soft cushion, her fingers of one hand brushing lightly over her thigh while her other fingers flirted with the edges of black cotton underwear, eliciting a soft sigh from her wife. She smiled when she saw that Callie's hardened nipples were clearly visible through her shirt.

"Cold?" she asked cheekily.

Callie shot her a look, making her grin.

"I've just been thinking," Callie said softly as she wrapped the strings from Arizona's sweatshirt around her fingers.

"About?"

"You."

"Oh?" Looking down, Arizona rubbed her hand over the outside of the brunette's right thigh. "I'm really surprised you still don't have a tattoo here."

Callie shrugged. "I just haven't thought of anything else I needed yet."

"Well, you should."

"You want me to?"

Arizona bit her lip and nodded. She personally thought that was the hottest place on a woman's body for a tattoo. She looked up again, meeting Callie's inquisitive stare. She dropped her hands safely at her sides to keep herself from touching any more. Now was not the time.

"We really should clean up. Teddy's stuff is going to be here at any minute."

"Those people are never on time."

"Just in case." Arizona had no idea how it happened, but her hands ended up under Callie's tshirt. So much for being safe. She ran her fingers up the brunette's sides and down again, continuing to explore. How could she not with that body sitting right on top of her?

"Is this cleaning up?" Callie asked softly, her head falling forward. Each pass of the other woman's hands was leaving a warm trail on her skin that was making her body tingle and the heat lamps feel too hot.

"Yes."

And then, inexplicably, Callie's shirt was gone and her breasts were staring Arizona directly in the face. Her eyes trailed over her wife's inked arms and up, until they landed on her shoulder. All of her sleep tousled, luxuriant long hair was swept over to one side, exposing those feathers and her favorite side of her neck. Arizona's eyes traveled down her body and up again, her hands following without being prompted. She didn't know how she got so lucky, because hot was an understatement when it came to describing Callie and she was all hers. She looked up again and both of their hearts skipped a beat when their eyes met.

After a moment, Callie tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow as if to say, 'Your move. What are you waiting for?' Arizona only stared back at her.

Callie quickly decided she wasn't going to wait. There she was mostly naked outside on their back porch, feeling very exposed and incredibly turned on and she wasn't about to prolong this. People were going to he there soon. She grabbed Arizona's hand and slowly guided it down her body and straight into her underwear, letting out a soft breathy moan when their fingers slid past her clit. She was positive she didn't need to say anything to let it be known exactly how far she wanted this to go.

Arizona groaned when her fingertips found the wetness present in her wife's soft hair between her legs. Closing her eyes, she slid her fingers further, spreading her lips, stopping just at her opening. They both hummed at the feeling. Realizing she was teetering on the edge of no return, Arizona attempted to pull away, but Callie held her hand there.

"Callie..."

"Come on, babe. I need you." Callie's lust-laden voice was low. "I'm wide awake now." She leaned down and they both inhaled sharply as she crushed their lips together in a rough kiss meant to arouse, biting gently and grinding herself into both their hands as she did so. She smiled when Arizona whimpered against her lips and squirmed underneath her legs. It was clearly successful. She broke their kiss, dragging her lips across blonde's cheek. "Feel that?" she whispered in her ear as she wiggled their fingers so they both could feel how wet she was. "Only you can do this to me."

Convinced her wife was actually trying to kill her, Arizona licked her lips at those words and opened her eyes to find Callie looking back at her hungrily, desire evident in her intent stare.

The doorbell rang.

"They can wait," Callie said hurriedly, her eyes begging for Arizona to understand. To go through with what she wanted without her actually having to say it. She wanted Arizona to want it as bad as her. Because, fuck, Callie's never wanted anything more in her life at that moment. She let her hand go. It was entirely up to her wife now.

Arizona's heart raced at the absurd, yet oddly empowering, implication. She couldn't force herself to get up to answer the door if she wanted to. Nor could she look away from those eyes. Those damn beautiful and demanding eyes. Callie always had this natural intensity about her that fueled passion and lust and Arizona was suddenly consumed by both. That was another thing that happened often without warning. She knew she was going to give in. She already had.

Callie noticed the shift in her wife and knew she had her right where she wanted her. She leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "Make them wait out there while you fuck me right here, right now." She pulled back and their eyes locked again, both breathing heavily, their heart rates quickening.

The doorbell rang again. They could almost hear the impatience that came with it.

"And you better make it really quick," Callie added, her breath hitching when lips unceremoniously latched onto her nipple and they both moaned as Arizona's fingers sank deep between her legs, filling her exactly how she'd been craving.

"Oh, fuck yes," Callie hissed, throwing her head back when Arizona started to slide her fingers in and out, slowly at first. Callie gripped the other woman's shoulder firmly with one hand to keep herself steady, her other hand pulling at blonde hair when Arizona bit down, making her whimper.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?" Arizona growled with her nipple still in her mouth. She wrapped her free arm wrap around Callie's lower back and slipped her hand into the back of her underwear, squeezing and digging her nails into her ass as she started to cover her chest with hot wet kisses and nips of her teeth.

The answer was yes, but Callie couldn't vocalize it. As Arizona's scorching lips and tongue landed at the base of her throat, Callie was forced to bite her own lip to keep from crying out from the overwhelming amount of both excitement and pleasure she was feeling. The situation and the setting and just everything combined with what Arizona's fingers were doing to her at that delicious, yet rarely utilized angle made Callie almost instantaneously reach the point of abandon and she could feel herself unravelling quicker than she ever has.

"God, Arizona," she whispered under her breath, her fingers gripping the material of the blonde's sweatshirt as she started to buck at such a fast pace that even Arizona could hardly keep up a rhythm. "Talk to me."

"You are so hot like this," Arizona panted against Callie's chest, where her forehead was resting, "but I need you to come for me right now. Fucking come for me, Calliope."

"I'm am. I'm... trying. Fuck.." Callie's hold tightened and her leg were squeezing Arizona's. Her release was building inside of her so fast and she was breathing harder than she could ever remember, her breaths merely strangled sharp gasps for air. She felt like she could snap at any second.

Then Arizona pulled out and began to rub her clit in those hard, quick, tight circles that Callie liked so fucking much, determined to make her come as hard and as quickly as possible.

That was the breaking point. Callie couldn't hold anything in anymore. She didn't even try. It was hopeless. She was helpless. It was unlikely anyone could hear her anyway. The house was large from front to back and the rain was pouring down in sheets now, drowning out all her pleasure filled moans and rapid-fire curses and encouragements that spilled out of her mouth. She really didn't give a fuck if they did hear her anyway. She didn't care that they were waiting for them. She didn't care they could easily come around the house looking for them. She just didn't care, because she was coming and that was the single most important thing of her entire existence at that moment. Plus, it was thrilling. A rush. So wrong, yet so damnably good. Okay, so maybe she did care. She cared a lot. But not in the way that she should.

Both fueled by Callie's pleas for more, they increased their ferocity, the brunette thrashing on Arizona's lap and clinging onto her shoulders painfully as she reached her peak. A long, continuous moan was on her lips as she rolled her hips into Arizona's hand, riding it out. And what a ride it was. An adrenaline fueled orgasm so intense, it somehow had left them both unable to catch their breaths when it had faded away as quickly as it came.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Callie let out a rush of air as she slumped forward, snaking her arms around her wife's neck and holding on tight as she buried her face in her hair and neck, her body buzzing in the best of ways. Arizona encircled her waist and pulled her even closer. Wrapped in each other's arms, they basked in one another, neither woman hearing the doorbell ring a third time or the fourth or the fifth. All in quick successions.

"Vanilla, my ass," Callie finally said, making them both giggle. "God, I love you," she breathed as she sat up again before leaning in for a slow kiss.

The sixth ring brought them crashing back to reality, making them both consider ripping the damn thing out. They could hear Milo barking and going crazy somewhere in the vicinity of the side yard, where the fence they built ended. They had to wonder what he had been up to up until then. They kind of didn't want to know.

"I better go answer that before they leave or Milo has a heart attack." Arizona's voice was hoarse and that made Callie smile, even though the thought of having to move made her incredibly sad.

"No," she pouted.

"Yes. Teddy will kill us if her stuff isn't here when she gets here."

"Fine," Callie agreed as she stood up, her legs still a bit shaky. Arizona gripped her hips until they were both sure she was steady enough and could move on her own. Callie adjusted her messed up and soaked underwear the best she could as she took a step back and grabbed her shirt off the railing. She quickly pulled it over her head, not caring that it was both inside out and backwards.

Together they went back inside, stopping at the bottom of the staircase before they ended up back in each other's arms. After sharing a steamy kiss that almost went too far, Arizona watched until her pant-less wife, with a soaking wet Milo at her heels, was safely upstairs. Just as she was about to open the door, a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Arizona?"

Arizona looked up the stairs to where Callie was standing.

"You might want to take off your sweatshirt," Callie said with a grin before disappearing down the hall.

Frowning Arizona looked down at her oversized sweatshirt, that hung completely down to her knees, and smirked when she saw why Callie had made the suggestion. She pulled it over her head and threw it in a corner before going to answer the door. The two large men standing on her porch were visibly irritated. She had no idea how long they've been there at that point. She was amazed they still were, but she suspected they didn't have too much of a choice.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully. Probably too cheerfully. She desperately hoped they couldn't decipher the 'I just fucked my wife while you waited on us out here in the rain' smile she couldn't wipe off her face. But then again, she kind of did. She was sure her face was bright red too. She grinned wider. "Sorry about that. Overslept."

"I'm Vic and this is Walt," the smaller of the two said.

"I'm Arizona."

"Okay. Where do you want this stuff?"

Arizona wasn't at all thrown off by the man's unpleasantness. She'd be pretty pissed too. She looked past him at the moving truck and frowned. It was huge. She didn't remember Teddy having that much stuff in her apartment.

"The furniture is going in the garage, along with anything that doesn't have a big red dot on it. That stuff needs to go upstairs wherever it fits in the bedrooms, except for the one at the end of the hall."

Vic or Walt (Arizona already forgot who was who) grunted at her and the two men went back to the truck to get to work. She turned around to find Callie had come downstairs. She had put on a pair of sweats, but had on the same tshirt that was still backwards and inside out. Arizona was sure she left it like that on purpose. A visible reminder of their shared dirty little secret blatantly displayed in front of the two clueless strangers. As the men started to bring boxes in, Callie gave Arizona a sexy smile and a wink before walking deeper into the house to get out of the way. Yup, it was totally on purpose. Arizona's clit started to throb more than it already was and she grinned like an idiot after Callie, wondering how far the teasing would go. Knowing her wife as well as she did, she had a feeling it was going to go very, very far.

She called out to VicWalt as he started to climb the stairs, "So, exactly how long is this going to take you guys?"

* * *

Callie growled at her sketch. To be more accurate, it was just a blank piece of paper and has been a blank piece of paper for quite some time now. She wasn't sure how long it's been since she had finished her first tattoo of the day. She just knew her next one was coming in sometime soon and she had nothing to show her. Her thoughts were running wild of all things Arizona and it was really distracting her. Callie still could not believe they had done what they had done and it kept replaying over and over in her head all day. Not very conducive to working... or trying to do anything other than her wife, really. Her stupid hot wife with her oh so innocent looking stupid blonde ponytail and her stupid blue eyes and those stupid dimples that all three combined belied what she really was.

Callie was brought of her thoughts when her phone vibrated next to her 'sketch' and she smiled. The devil herself was texting her.

**_I'm mad at you. _**

**=[ What did I do now?**

**_You left me all hot and bothered alone with two men and I've been trapped in this state all day. It's possibly the meanest thing you've ever done to me. _**

**It's not my fault they were still unloading when I had to leave. You're the one who kept making them move things to different places. **

**_I know, but still... What are you up to?_**

**Sitting in my office trying to draw up some ridiculous new school ocean themed half sleeve.**

**_Fun. Sounds right up your alley ;)_**

**I would never normally do it, but it's for for a long time client's daughter. What are you doing?**

**_Still thinking about how hot you were this morning. It's very distracting. _**

**Funny, I'm having the same exact problem. I'm afraid I'm accidentally going to tattoo your face on this chick's arm. **

**_I've been thinking about it so much. I swear I can still feel the weight of your body sitting in my lap right now. My fingers are dying to be inside you again. They keep twitching. _**

**Okay, now you're distracting me even more. **

**_Is that a problem?_**

**Nope. You can distract me any time your heart desires. I just wish you were here so we can distract each other properly. **

**_What if I were?_**

**What do you mean?**

**_What would we be doing if I was there? _**

**I'd have you naked and spread out flat on your back on my desk as soon as you walked through my door, that's for sure. **

**_Not wasting any time, huh? I like it. _**

**Nope.**

**_Then what?_**

**I'd be in between your legs right away, because I'm that desperate to taste you right now, slowly running my tongue ring over your favorite areas as I savor you. I know how much you like that. **

**_So, so much. _**

**I can practically hear you purring right now. **

**_I am. What else?_**

**What do you want?**

**_I get to lick?_**

**No, I get to lick ;)**

**_I meant pick!_**

**Yes, you get to pick. I do serve to please. **

**_All I ask is that you fuck me as good as I fucked you on that porch. It's only fair. _**

**I'd definitely fuck you. No question. I won't even warn you before I push my fingers into you, filling you, and going as deep as you can handle... plus some. **

**_=D_**

**I want to make you lose all control of yourself, like you made me. It's only fair. **

**_I accept that challenge. _**

**Oh, there's no challenge. I know exactly what to do. I'll have you begging for my tongue back, which I will happily give to you, because you will be so fucking wet and we both know what that does to me.**

**_How wet?_**

**So wet that you'll be spilling out all over my chin and desk as I devour every inch of you. I'd take the time to lick up every last bit of it too. And I'd make sure you'd be moaning so loud, that you'll have lasting marks on your arm from where you had to bite down on it in a futile attempt keep yourself quiet. **

**_You think you're that good, Mrs. Robbins-Torres?_**

**Don't play. We both know that I am. I'll have you coming so hard and so fast, you'll **

"Cal!"

Callie jumped so high, she whacked her knees on the underside of her desk, her phone flying straight up into the air. "Jesus fucking Christ, Cristina!" she said just as her phone slammed back down on the desk directly in front of her, bouncing twice and landing in her pile of colored pencils, making them loudly explode all over the place. She scowled at the other woman as she rubbed her legs. That really hurt and now she had a big mess to clean up. "What the hell?!"

"I should be asking you that," Cristina said warily as she glanced around the office before narrowing her eyes at the other woman. Her friend looked guilty and seemed to be struggling to breath normally. "What are you doing in here?"

"I've been trying to prove to Arizona all day that vanilla doesn't exist in my book."

"Wait..." Taking notice of where Callie's hands were and her flushed face, Cristina took a large step back and started to look around the small office again. "You do have pants on, right? She's not like under the desk right now, is she?"

Callie wished. "What do you want, Cristina?"

"She is, isn't she! Gross, Cal! Don't you know how to lock a door?"

"She's not here!"

"Oh." Cristina relaxed and reentered the office to take a seat.

"What do you want?"

"Your client's here."

"What? Already? I'm not done with her sketch." She hadn't even started.

"It's four."

"It is?" Callie glanced down at her phone and pushed the home button to light it up. How did she not notice that? It really was four and that meant Arizona was already at the airport waiting for Teddy. And that meant... Callie grinned. That dirty little-

"Cal!"

Callie looked up again. "Huh?"

"Seriously, what were you just thinking?"

"Uh..."

"Don't answer that."

"Thank you," Callie sighed in relief and stood up. She was just going to have to wing it and draw her imagined design directly on her client. Piece of cake. She worked better that way anyway. Her phone buzzed just as she was leaving her office.

**_Teddy just came down the escalator, so I have to go. You and I are going to finish this later. _**

**Is that a promise?**

**_Absolutely_. **

* * *

"Teddy!" Arizona called out when her friend stepped off the escalator that led from the gates to the baggage claim area of the airport.

"Howdy!" Teddy grinned as she was engulfed in a hug. She dropped her overstuffed carry-on on the ground and hugged the other woman back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Arizona said as she pulled away. "I'm so happy you're finally here for good. No more goodbyes."

"Me too." Teddy hugged Arizona again. "Your mom told me to give you that when she dropped me off at the airport."

"Thanks." Arizona smiled and took a step back.

"Sorry my plane was late, by the way."

"It happens. It wasn't that late and I kept myself pretty entertained."

"Good. I hate making people wait."

"It's okay, really. You ready to start your new life?"

"More than ready!"

"Let's do it then," Arizona said cheerily as she picked up Teddy's bag. "Did you check anything?"

"Nope. Everything I've been living off of for the past week and a half is in that bag. Everything else is already at your house, I'm hoping."

"Yup!" Arizona grinned to try and hide her blush. A blush that completely confused Teddy.

"What?"

"Nothing." Arizona abruptly started to walk away from her friend, Teddy having to run to catch up to her.

"Where's Callie?"

"Working. I wanted to come get you by myself for some one-on-one bestie time. She'll be home later tonight."

"I love that plan!" Teddy grinned. "I can't believe we're going to be roomies. Thanks so much for letting me stay with you guys until I figure out what I'm doing."

"Of course, Teds. That's what friends are for."

"And you're sure Callie doesn't mind?"

"Not at all," Arizona lied. "She loves you too." That was the truth at least.

"Okay, good."

"Does she know you took her Thunderbird all the way down here?" Teddy asked when they stopped next to the vintage car a short walk and an elevator ride later. She already knew the answer was no.

"She's made it very clear that what's hers is mine and I can do whatever I want with my things."

"Uh huh," Teddy said as she opened the passenger side door. "This better not somehow get me in trouble too. She's not married to me, so she can easily kick me out of the house."

Arizona rolled her eyes at her friend over the roof of the car. "That's not going to happen."

"Just saying."

"Shut up and get in."

"So, we haven't talked much since you got back," Teddy said once they were on the road. "How's married life treating you?"

"So good." Arizona grinned thinking about their morning. "So, so good."

"Am I allowed to ask when I get to be cool Aunt Teddy without getting my head bit off?"

Arizona glanced sideways at her friend before refocusing on the road. "Did my mom put you up to this?"

"No, surprisingly not. This is all me."

"We're working on it."

"Really?" Teddy asked, both surprised and excited.

"Kind of. Callie is going to some doctor she found after a lot of research at the end of February."

"February?"

"Yeah. Apparently this guy is the best, so his appointments were booked pretty far out. And she only wants the best, so.. We're not in too much of a rush. Having Milo has showed us that." Callie couldn't even remember to feed the poor guy dinner on time half the time without a reminder from her, even when he's attached to her hip.

"That's really great, Zona. I'm excited for you guys."

"Me too." Arizona smiled. She really was.

"And for me. I'm going to rock that role."

"Yeah, you are." Arizona laughed. "What about you? You excited to start fresh somewhere new?"

"Very. I've only met a couple of colleagues and they both said it's a great hospital to work in. And I'm going to keep being able to teach, which is the best part. They other hospitals I was looking at weren't teaching hospitals."

"This all worked out perfectly then."

"It really did. Who knew growing up on the streets of the city we'd end up way out here in the country on an entirely different coast."

"This is hardly the country, Teds," Arizona said just as they passed a grazing flock of sheep. She had taken a detoured more rural route to avoid the rush hour traffic.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What?"

"The giant sheep looking thing in the middle of all the other sheep. With the long ass neck."

Arizona bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing. "I think you mean the llama," she said once she was sure she had herself under control.

"But... why?" The only llama she's ever seen was on a cartoon and she didn't see the point of them.

"I've heard they keep the coyotes away, but I don't really know."

"Coyotes?!" Teddy screeched uncharacteristically.

Arizona just laughed and decided to not mention that late at night or in the early morning they could often hear their howls. "Remind me not to tell you about the mountain lions and bears."

"Please tell me you're shitting me."

"Maybe," Arizona shrugged, "maybe not."

"Oh god." Teddy threw her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, groaning. "What the hell have I done?"

"It's going to be great!"

"Ugh."

"When's your first day again?" Arizona asked just to change the subject. She wasn't about to admit she had in fact not been 'shitting' her best friend.

"Wednesday."

"How do you plan on getting there? You don't have a car."

"Guess I'm going to have to buy one within the next two days."

"You're more than welcome to use my Mini. She's been lonely."

"I am a badass cardio god. I am not rolling up to my new job, where I am planning to make a name for myself, in a damn Mini with a ginormous pink cupcake on the back window that doesn't even match."

"Humble, as always." Arizona smiled. She always forgot just how much she missed her best friend until they got together again. "And Callie got me that decal. I love it and its good advertisement for my bakery."

"It looks like someone vomited two flavors of cotton candy all over your car."

"It's cute!"

"Precisely. I can't do cute."

"You sound just like Callie. I don't know where I find you people."

"Shut up. You love us."

"That I do." Arizona nodded. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you borrowed one of her cars for a little bit. They're more surgeon-y, I guess."

"Ooo the 12C?!"

Arizona tried to hold in her laugher, she really did, but she failed. Epically.

"It's not that funny."

"Keep dreaming, blondie." Arizona took a few deep steadying breaths. "She doesn't even let me drive that car. I even offered to do her on it or in it and she wouldn't budge."

"Hot."

"Right?! God forbid the paint somehow gets scratched or anything gets on the seats."

"On the seats?"

"Yeah... you know..." Arizona really hoped she wasn't going to have to spell it out for her. Surely her friend wasn't that naive.

"Is lesbo sex even that," Teddy paused to search for a word, "messy?"

"Sometimes." Arizona shrugged. With Callie, it leaned more toward mostly.

"Huh..." Teddy blinked. "I had no idea."

"I didn't think you ever had a reason to think about it."

"Not really. And here I always thought you guys were lucky that you got to keep it clean."

Arizona snorted. "Definitely not."

"At least you don't have anything shooting you in the face or getting crammed down your throat when you're not prepared. I'd say that's pretty lucky." Teddy tried to hide her smile. She was only messing with her friend.

"Teddy!" Arizona wrinkled her nose in disgust, even though she did agree wholeheartedly. "Ew!"

"Oh, whatever! It's all weird and 'ew'. I mean, think about it, you literally stick your face in someone else's hoo-hah and actually enjoy it."

"Hell yeah I do." Arizona grinned and Teddy laughed. "I do not think its weird or ew at all."

"Of course you wouldn't." Teddy waved her hand. "No thanks."

"It is okay to say vagina, by the way," Arizona teased.

"No."

"You're a doctor. You have one."

"Say penis."

"No."

"Come on. You're a grown up."

"No!"

"Vagina."

"Penis."

There was a brief pause before they both couldn't keep themselves from giggling madly any longer. They didn't care, though. If they couldn't be immature with their best friend in private no matter how old they got, then life would be much too boring.

"I will never get what possessed you to even want to do that in the first place," Teddy said once they got themselves under control.

"Yeah, that first time I took the plunge was super awkward at first. The whole time I remember wondering if it was suppose to be that loud. I had no idea where the hell my hands were supposed to go or how I was supposed to breath properly. And her hair kept tickling my nose, which was hella weird. Then when I really got into it and figured it out, I was like, 'yup, I am so totally super gay' and then she came. It was awesome."

Teddy made a face. "That was way more information than I needed."

"Sorry. I just never wanted to stop and I didn't, until I thought my jaw might fall off and then I had to."

"That good?"

"Oh yeah. I loved it just as much as receiving it, which is magical."

Teddy laughed. "I at least know that much."

"And it all just kept getting better. Still does."

"I know what you mean. I was a huge fan of the penis from day one and always will be." Teddy sighed. She really needed to find a someone.

"That's it?" Arizona asked when Teddy didn't elaborate. "I need to know why on earth you'd want to stick that stinky thing anywhere near your face. What's the appeal? I mean, what's the point of having a straight best friend if I can't ask these kind of questions?"

"How would you know what a penis smells like?"

"They just look like they smell bad."

"Because you see them so often?"

"I've seen enough."

"And girls smell so much better?"

"Uh. Duh," Arizona scoffed. "Come on, spill."

"Arizona, I am not telling you about my first experience with going downtown, if that's what you're asking me." There was a reason they never had this discussion in the hundred years they've known each other. How they ended up there now, while completely sober, was beyond her.

"Aw, come on! I told you."

"It was with Tim. No way."

"Oh." Yikes.

"Yeah..."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment as they waited at the longest stoplight in the history of stoplights.

"This got really weird," Arizona said once it turned green and they started moving again. "Really, really weird."

"Yup. Sure did." Teddy glanced sideways at her friend before taking out her phone as a distraction. "Let's just say I love it as much as you seem to love your thing and leave it at that."

"Good plan. Why are we even talking about this anyway?" Arizona knew she had sex brain that day, but jeez.

"Because you still drive that freaking Mini."

* * *

**TeddySetGoMD**: Just landed! I am officially a Californian! Very disappointed I didn't get my fake boobs, tan & surf board in my welcome package.

**CYangBang**: *_TeddySetGoMD_ Holla!

**EvangelinesTP**: *_TeddySetGoMD_ That's SoCal. Up here you get a lovely basket of pot brownies and a new hippy friend.

**TeddySetGoMD**: *_EvangelinesTP_ Dude, I didn't get those either! Now I'm even more disappointed.

**EvangelinesTP**: *_TeddySetGoMD_ And don't forget to add hella to your vocab.

**TeddySetGoMD**: *_EvangelinesTP_ Dude, now I'm hella disappointed?

**EvangelinesTP**: *_TeddySetGoMD_ Don't.

**TeddySetGoMD**: *_EvangelinesTP_ I don't get it.

**EvangelinesTP**: *_TeddySetGoMD_ You'll learn.

**AwesomeBakery**: Remember to get your Thanksgiving goodies! It's only 4 days away! We'll be open normal hours Wednesday.

**AwesomeBakery**: Make sure you preorder to guarantee you get what you want. You know Grandma wants a pie. We won't tell her who made it ;)

**AwesomeBakery**: Come in Tuesday 1-3 and say the secret phrase for a special treat with your order. #gobblegobble

**EvasPlace**: Come down to the adopt-a-thon event this Saturday from noon to four for half-priced adoptions! Sponsored by *_AwesomeBakery_

**CYangBang**: *_EvasPlace_ *_AwesomeBakery_ Does that mean there's going to be free food?

**EvangelinesTP**: *_CYangBang_ Not for you.

**CYangBang**: *_EvangelinesTP_ Come on! I've been dying since you made Roller Girl cut me off.

**EvangelinesTP**: *_CYangBang_ You're an addict and you could try paying for it. #whataconcept

**CYangBang**: *_EvangelinesTP_ It tastes better when it's free.

**EvangelinesTP**: *_CYangBang_ You're working that day anyway.

**CYangBang**: *_EvangelinesTP_ I'm sick. #coughcough

**EvangelinesTP**: *_CYangBang_ Then you shouldn't be eating sugar.

**CYangBang**: *_EvangelinesTP_ You're not my mother. #bitemeyo

**TeddySetGoMD**: *_EvangelinesTP_ Arizona's driving and wanted me to ask you why you're online updating her account and not working.

**EvangelinesTP**: *_TeddySetGoMD_ My client and I couldn't come to an agreement, so she left. I'll be home earlier than expected tonight btw.

**CYangBang**: *_EvangelinesTP_ *_TeddySetGoMD_ That's putting it nicely. Maybe you should get an account not attached to our beloved shop so you can tell the us about it.

**TeddySetGoMD**: *_EvangelinesTP_ Excellent!

**EvangelinesTP**: *_CYangBang_ #shutyomouth

**EvangelinesTP**: *_TeddySetGoMD_ Should I make us dinner?

**TeddySetGoMD**: *_EvangelinesTP_ Hella!

Callie chuckled as she slipped her phone back into her pocket before standing up. If she was going to be cooking, she needed to head to the store to pick up a couple of things.

"Cal, what time should I be at your house for dinner?" Cristina asked when she saw her boss exiting her office.

"Excuse me?"

Cristina held up her iPad and waved it back and forth. "Dinner?"

"Who says you're invited?"

"When you talk about it publicly, anyone is invited. Otherwise you're just being rude."

"That's not how it works."

"That's not how what works?" Mark asked as he came through the front door with a large stack of magazines tucked under one arm.

"Torres is making us dinner tonight."

"I am not!" Callie scowled at her friend.

"Cals, you're cooking?" Mark's face lit up. "It's been forever since you've had us all over."

"We should have a welcome Teddy to California party!" Cristina said. She was known for coming up with any excuse for a party at any given moment.

"No!" Callie protested.

"I'll be cleaning up horse shit for you tomorrow morning. I think you owe me this."

"That was your own damn fault! No party. No way."

"Hey Georgie!" Cristina called towards the back. "Party at Callie's tonight! She's cooking!"

"Sweet! What time?!" George yelled back.

Cristina and Mark looked to Callie expectantly.

"Seven-thirty," she sighed, giving in. She knew Cristina was going to show up no matter what anyway.

"Seven-thirty!"

"Joe and I will be there! We'll bring drinks!"

"I'm going to go tell Mer and the others next door. Then I need to call Addison and Owen," Cristina said as she stood up. She was out the back door before Callie could say anything to stop her. Not that she'd be able to if she tried.

"Fuck," Callie muttered. Arizona was going to kill her for not running this by her first.

"Aw, come on. It's going to be fun."

"Yeah, I guess." Callie turned to Mark just as he plopped the stack of magazines on the reception desk. She could see that they each had at least twenty little flags sticking out of random pages. "What are those?"

"Wedding shit Lexie told me to look at."

Callie laughed at the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "Don't sound so excited."

"I don't want to look at all this crap. I really don't care. I told her to do and get whatever she wants and I'll write the check, but she wants my opinion."

"It is your wedding too, in case you forgot."

Mark made a face as he opened up the first catalogue to find an array of napkins in a bajillion different colors and designs. Really? "I thought the girl was supposed to do all the planning?"

"And what? You just get to show up?"

"Yeah! It's perfect."

"Mark..." Callie shook her head with a tsk.

"This is all her. If it were up to me, I'd just want to go get a few kegs, fire up the BBQ, and just have an awesome backyard party and chill with all our friends and family. All this fancy-schmancy stuff is ridiculous."

"Aww, are you saying didn't like our wedding?" Callie teased.

"I loved it. It was beautiful and so you, Cal. Exactly what I know you dreamed of. Keyword there being you, not me."

"What about Lexie's dream?"

"Honestly, I didn't think she was the type. I thought we were on the same page, but turns out she's a wedding monster. It's like she's not my Lex. And all this stuff isn't my dream."

Callie's eyebrows shot up. "I didn't realize men dreamt about weddings."

"I didn't. All I ever wanted was the perfect girl to spend my life with and I found her. I'm done."

"But you want to make that girl happy, right?"

"Of course."

"You're an idiot." Callie smiled as she patted her friend's shoulder. "Take two seconds and pick out whatever stupid napkin design you like. Or try talking to her. I'm sure you can come to with some kind compromise. I promise it won't kill you either way."

"It might."

"Do you think I actually wanted a freakin' cotton candy machine at my beautiful wedding? All those kids and Arizona running around with pink sticky fingers? No way."

"Meh," Mark mumbled as his more receptive eyes scanned the page again. He had to admit a couple of the choices Lexie had highlighted weren't too bad.

"While you do that, I need to go to the store. Apparently I'm throwing a dinner party tonight."

Mark nodded, turning to the next marked page which he found full of tablecloths. Tablecloths! He frowned when he saw that the one he liked best didn't match the napkins he had picked. He flipped the page back again to reevaluate. This was hard.

"So, I'll see you at seven-thirty then?" Callie asked after watching him mutely stare at napkins for a full minute.

"Uh huh," Mark responded distractedly as he picked up a pen and circled something with a smile.

Turning to leave through the front doors, Callie couldn't help but laugh at her friend. The couple weren't getting married for another eight months and she couldn't even imagine all the freak outs that were bound to happen within that time. And, as Mark's self-declared best woman, she was going to have to put up with it all. Exactly like he had done for her. She was more than happy to do it too. She loved weddings and loved her best friend even more.

As she was opening the door to her car, Callie felt her phone go off in her pocket. Once she was settled in her seat, she took it out, smiling when she saw it was from Arizona.

**_So twitter just informed Teddy who informed me that our lovely menagerie of friends are coming over for dinner at our house in just a few hours. Funny, since I had no idea. _**

**I don't know how it happened. Cristina thought it would be fun to have a welcome get together for Teddy. You know how she gets. **

**_It does sound like fun and Teds is super excited about it. A little warning would have been nice though. _**

**A little warning about our new roomy with an open-ended invitation would have been nice too. **

**_I'm sorry. _**

**I'm sorry too.**

**_You making salsa? _**

**Of course. **

**_Then I forgive you. _**

**Thank you. If it helps, I do plan on making sure Cris gets hella drunk so we can laugh at her while she cleans out stalls tomorrow morning with a hangover. **

**_You're evil. I love you. _**

**Love you too. **

**_See you soon?_**

**Can't wait =)**

* * *

Teddy's in the house!


End file.
